Demon Fox
by thomaspheasant
Summary: Dipper has had a secret for the past couple of weeks and he's tried to hide it from everyone in Gravity Falls. But when Wendy's life is in danger, someone or something saves her. To her surprise, it was Dipper. What happened to Dipper and how does their relationship change? Story is a Wendip and if you're into fluffy tails and ears in your relationship... Your welcome...
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Fox**

 **Chapter 1: Movie Night**

Wendy's POV

It felt like hours for the few minutes I have been chased. I was exhausted and frightened as the howling from behind me kept creeping closer and closer. I had no chose but to keep running till I could find help. But after running and screaming for help for so long, I felt that no help would come. So I kept running until I couldn't anymore and laid to rest against a tree in the dark woods. How did I ever end up in this situation?

The night started off with me and Dipper having one of our movie nights. Dipper, as always, made popcorn, got the soda, and got the movie, as he always did when we had the movie at the shack.

Dipper never let me lift a finger when I was at the shack. Truthfully it was kind of annoying. He said that I do so much all ready for work and my family, that I should be able to have at least one night off during the week.

When I think about it, it's actually really sweet. It probably felt annoying because I wasn't used to it. Being the only woman in a large family didn't really give me a break. I was always taking care of my brothers and my father. But I guess Dipper noticed and wanted to help relieve my stress.

Thinking about it more, Dipper always did try to treat me like a princess. He always treated me with such care, which was also weird being the tomboy I am. He knew I could take care of myself and yet…

The night with Dipper was fun as always. We watched a horrible old flick that he chose and as we watch we made funny comments on how bad the movie or graphics and animation was.

When the movie ended we just hung out and talked through the night. I was interested in Dippers day and his last comments about the movie. But after answering my questions, Dipper seemed to only cared about finding out more about me.

I'm not really an open book so I never really talk about my feelings. I don't even really talk about my likes and dislikes. I was always around boys and never really got to open up to anybody. So I learned to live with it.

But after constant begging and teasing from Dipper, I decided I could humor him a little and tell him some things about me.

"Boxers or Panties?"

"Hey! That's a little private don't you think?" I said flustered as my face turned as red as my hair.

"Come on, it's a normal question? I was just wondering since you dress like a guy so much, if there was anything… cute or sexy gripping that busted body of yours. Besides you've walked in on me plenty of times, so you already know I wear briefs!"

"Oh my god fine! … I usually wear panties but sometimes… I wear something more like lingerie…" I mumbled as I moved some of my hair out of my face. I couldn't look at Dipper. I was so embarrassed and was hoping he couldn't hear my answer do to my mumbling. But he did.

"What about right now?" Dipper asked

"S-Subject change please!" I cried out in embarrassment

"Ok ok. Favorite band?" Dipper asked

"Owl City" I answered

"Favorite food?"

"Fried Salmon!"

"Favorite Movie?"

"Pirates vs Zombies!"

"Favorite kind of animal?"

"Fluffy Tailed Ones!" I squealed

Dipper just looked at me in shock at my answer for the last question and how excited I looked when I answered.

"Wow… That's girly. Mabel said the same thing."

"Well I am a girl! So its perfectly fine for me to love fluffy tails!" I argued

"I never said it wasn't!" Dipper defended

But then Dipper for some reason got really shy and embarrassed. He started to pull his hat down and nervously put his hands behind his back.

I asked him if something was the matter but he said he was fine.

"Well its been fun, but I think it's time I head home." I said seeing it was around 2 oclock.

"Well…um…since its so late you could stay here." Dipper said

"Thanks but I can't work tomorrow with a sore back from this couch."

"You can sleep in my bed…" Dipper said

"Wow Dipper, I didn't know you had it in you! But isn't this moving a bit quick?" I teased

Dipper turned red in embarrassment.

"No no I meant you sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch!" Dipper stated frantically.

All I could do was laugh at his embarrassment. He was too innocent and cute.

"Just in case you had any ideas, I only sleep with manly men. Besides I could never take your bed away from you!" I said

I started to get up and head for the door.

"Wendy wait! Are you sure you don't want to stay. The forest is dangerous at night." Dipper said in a worried tone.

I looked back at this boy who was so worried about my well being. If only he was a little older…

"I'll be fine! I'll see you tomorrow…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: He Appears**

Wendy's POV

I started to run again to the sound of rustling in the bushes. I dodged and weaved through the trees in the dark forest as I heard the howling of the wolf pack chasing after me.

I tried to lose them so many times but they have been following my scent.

I stopped to quickly look around. The trees were too big to climb due to being so deep in the forest.

I kept running. I didn't know where I was or in which direction I was heading, but it wasn't safe and I didn't have time to figure it out.

I ran and ran until I was almost again short of breath, but then tripped on a tree root growing out of the ground.

As I hit the ground I screamed in pain to my sprained ankle. My clumsiness might have just been the death of me. There was no running now…

I pulled out the flash light in my back pocket. I wasn't going to use it so the wolves couldn't find me. But it's now the only thing I had to try and protect myself.

As I turned it on, I noticed it was too quiet…

The howling from the pack had stopped and so did the rustling in the bushes. The only sound was the wind blowing in the trees.

I flashed my light into the darkness. Hoping. Praying that by some miracle I had lost them.

I saw and heard nothing…

I tried to crawl my way next to the tree that had tripped me. Trying to make it so nothing would attack from behind.

But as I looked up again, in the darkness, I saw 5 pairs of blue moon eyes looking at me.

The closest pair crept forward until I could see the wolf in the moonlight. I yelled and screamed trying to scare it off. But it just kept coming closer and now the rest of the pack was inching their way towards me.

I flashed the light in their eyes and swung my flashlight around to tell them to keep their distance. But it still had no effect on them.

I started to cry as they kept coming closer and growl with hunger.

"Is this how it's going to end?" I thought

"I should have stayed at the shack. Stayed with Dipper…"

"I should have listened to him. He warned me it wasn't safe. But I always thought I could handle myself like the tomboy I am."

"Why was I always so stubborn?" I thought as tears ran down my face.

The wolves finally stopped and started to bark at me, telling me this was the end. I laid there on the ground in pain. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Just crying... Waiting for a painful death.

And I quickly closed my eyes as I saw the wolf at the front of the pack jump towards me for the kill.

…

But instead of being killed I heard a squeal as bones cracked. As I opened my eyes I saw a powerful fist punching the wolf's jaw making it fly away from me. I watched the body of the wolf hit the ground and become motionless. It was dead.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

I looked back to see my hero but from the sound of his voice I already knew. With tears running down my face I cried, "Dipper!"

Before I could get a glimpse of him I felt his hat placed on my head and cover my face.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'll protect you. Just don't look ok? Keep your eyes covered with my hat."

Before I could argue and tell him to save himself, I heard the barking of the wolves to start there attack on the intruder. I held his hat tight in front of my face listening to the growling and squealing of a painful battle.

But it then pierced my ears…

"AAAAAAAHH"

Dipper cried in pain…

I quickly removed the hat to see what was wrong. But my face fell in horror at what I saw.

Dipper had a wolf biting down on his shoulder, his arm, and his leg. The 3 wolves thrashed as they held onto their prey, but Dipper stood strong and tried to get them off.

But as they moved closer to the moonlight, I started to notice something else. Dipper didn't look like his usual self.

But before I could see more, I felt a strong pain in my twisted ankle making me shriek in pain.

I looked to see the fourth and last wolf pulling me away into the dark forest by biting into my leg.

I tried to grab something but the wolf just kept tugging, making it impossible.

"Dipper!" I shrieked.

I couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw next. With super human strength, I watched Dipper fling the wolf on his arm against a tree and kick the wolf on his foot away. He then pried the jaws of the last wolf off his shoulder and threw it back into the forest.

Before I knew it, with incredible speed, he was then next to the wolf biting my leg. And by biting its tail, the wolf let go of me allowing Dipper to punch it in the face knocking it to the ground. The second wolf he punched didn't get up again like the first. But the 3 that bit Dipper had come back to try again.

As I laid on the ground helpless I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes.

I suddenly felt something hover over me. It was warm and soft. I felt protected…and I was.

When I looked up Dipper was on his hands and feet over me staring down the wolves like an animal. His shirt was torn off showing the blood and bite marks the wolves had left. But I was more surprised by what Dipper looked like. As I thought, Dipper was different.

With him this close I could clearly see the long brown ears coming from the top of his head, and the big brown fluffy tail with a white tip that covered my body as if it was a protective blanket.

"Dipper?... I-Is that you?"

"I told you to not look…" he said being nervous about Wendy seeing his new form.

But Dipper did not take his eyes off the rest of the pack in front of them.

He stared down the 3 wolves left standing.

The 3 wolves barked and growled at Dipper for killing 2 of their comrades.

To my surprise, Dipper started growling too as if communicating with them to leave…or else.

Dippers growl was loud and dark, as if demonic. As they looked into Dipper's eyes, the wolves suddenly became scared and decided to run from the fierce animal boy who was protecting his possession.

I laid their watching the wolves disappear into the dark forest. A sigh of relief came from me that also relieved Dipper.

Dipper then crawled off of me, after making sure it was safe and stood back up like a normal human. But the ears and the tail were still there.

Dipper then went over and grabbed his hat and put it on his head to hide his ears.

I then blushed when Dipper brought down his pants.

"Dipper what are you-?"

I then watched him take his belt and carefully wrap it around his tail and left leg, then pull his pants back on, making him look like his normal self.

"Dipper? When? How?"

"I'll explain later" he said

I watched him bend over to pick up his ripped T-shirt. I noticed his abs as he bent over.

"Dipper? When did you get so… muscular?" I asked as a tingling sensation swept through my body.

"Around the same time I got…you know… the tail and ears. Once that happened, I suddenly had a lot of adrenaline and ran through the forest every day. This is kinda the result of both... I'm actually surprised how long it took you to notice since we see each other every day. Or that Mabel hasn't brought it up once."

"Does Mabel know about the ears and tail? I asked

"No…please keep it a secret. I would never hear the end of it."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see if she finds out…"

…

"How did this happen to you?"

"The animal parts or the bite and claw marks?" Dipper teased

"Dipper!" I yelled telling him I was being serious.

He was silent for a moment…

"I still don't know…" he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Part Fox**

Wendy's POV

Dipper stood there silently as he held his torn t-shirt, looking as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Dipper?" I asked

"Oh! Sorry, kinda got lost in thought. Let me help you up!"

Dipper slowly helped me up, trying to help me not put any weight on the bitten and sprained ankle that hurt so much.

I tried to walk with him at my side but it hurt too much. I was tripping all over myself and the darkness wasn't helping.

"I can't do this! It hurts so much." I cried

"I'm glad you admitted it. I was afraid you'd try to walk all the way home and hurt yourself more. I can't stand to see you in pain."

As I leaned against a nearby tree, Dipper got in front of me and bent down in front of me facing away, holding his hands behind him.

"Come on!" Dipper said

"Wait what? No what are you doing?"

"Get on my back. I'll carry you!"

"But…"

"No Butts! Except yours in my hands as I carry you back home." Dipper teased

"You little pervert…" I laughed in defeat as I leaned up against his back. His surprisingly…big…strong…muscular back.

I then squealed as Dipper suddenly lifted me up grabbing my ass.

"Dipper!"

"What?" Dipper teased

Dipper then started walking in the opposite direction where I thought was my home.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I complained a little

"Ya, I spend most of my free time in this forest. I know where we are."

I wrapped my arms around Dipper's broad shoulders as he carried me through the forest. As I rested my head against the back of his, I could feel his surprisingly big hands hold my ass with care as we weaved through the trees.

"Dipper no longer looks or feels like a child to me. I couldn't believe that I never noticed the changes Dipper had grown into. He may be short, but he wasn't a child, he was a man. A brave, strong man who came to my rescue and got hurt protecting me."

"Are you sure you're ok caring me…Your wounds-"

"Don't you worry about me! Just sit tight and I'll get you back home as soon as I can.

We were both silent for a while. In my mind, I started to think how Dipper could have gotten those ears and tail. I took off his hat to his surprise and started playing with the ears on top of his head.

"So you have two pairs of ears now?" I asked

"Yes, but I don't even know if I'm using my original ears anymore. With these new ones, I can hear anything from miles away if I wanted to… It's how I knew you were in trouble…"

I was kinda grateful now. If it wasn't for Dipper's new ears, I would have been dead tonight.

"So what are you now? Half wolf or something?" I asked

"I think fox." Dipper stated

"What?"

"Based off my fluffy tail and the white tip at the end of it. I went through some pictures to confirm and I believe that's my best guess. That and some other reasons." He said

"Like what?"

"I'll explain those reasons later." He said

We were now on the path home that I could recognize. Looks like he does know where he's going.

"How can you see? It's so dark!"

"My eyes were upgraded during the change also. I can see in the darkest places now." Dipper said

After a while I started to play with his new ears again.

They were so soft, like the rest of his hair on his head. I suddenly but softly tugged on one of his ears to tease him, but it did a much better job than I thought it would. Because he then stopped and slightly moaned.

Embarrassed he said, "Hey! Can you be careful up there?" He yelled

"... it's actually really sensitive…" he mumbled

I pulled on his ear again making him let out another slight moan.

"Stop it!" he said embarrassed

"Make me!" I laughed

Dipper then pinched my ass making me squeal. I forgot about the situation I was in. He could easily do something to me if he wanted to. But being the nice guy he was, Dipper only pinched me as a warning.

So I put the hat back on his head.

"You know? For someone who's taller than me… you're actually really light." Dipper said

But what he couldn't tell was that comment made me blush so hard, my face turned as red as my hair.

"R-Really?…" I said not trying to act surprised.

"I thought I was crushing you this whole time."

"Not at all!" Dipper laughed.

Soon after that conversation I noticed that we were at my house as he carried me to the porch.

"Thanks Dipper… You saved my life…" I said

"Of course I would!... I care about you…" Dipper whispered

I blushed again hearing that statement. And this time Dipper saw me blush which made him embarrassed too.

"W-Why don't you come in so I can patch you up?" I asked a little worried about where the wolves bit him. In the darkness of the forest I never got the chance to get a good look at his wounds. I was gawking at his ears and tail the whole time. But I knew there was some damage for how torn up his shirt was.

"No…It's ok…I'm tough. I'll get to it when I get back to the shack."

"Ok, but let me take a look at it anyways." I said heading for the porch light switch.

"Right now, just wake up your dad so he can help with your- AAAAAAHH!"

Dipper's scream of pain scared me and I quickly turned on the porch light.

I looked back to see that two of the three wolves that fled in the forest came back and had followed us. And now they were attacking Dipper again. They both bit his arm and leg again and thrashed around like they were trying to rip off Dipper's limbs.

"DIPPER!" I screamed

Unlike last time, Dipper was this time on the ground trying to punch the wolves off with his free hand. But he was actually really exhausted and his punches had no power or effect anymore. And the porch light revealed why…

Now in the light I could see how badly hurt Dipper was. On his shoulder, leg, and arm, there were gashes from the bite and claw marks. His shirt that was torn off that he put back on was covered in his blood and so was his right leg and arm the wolves were attacking again.

I looked to see a trail of blood that lead to the forest. Dipper was bleeding the entire time. He was in pain the entire time he carried me. And yet he laughed and spoke to me like nothing was wrong. Why would he go so far… I looked down at myself to see that my chest and arms were also covered in his blood.

I started to cry.

If the wolves didn't attack, would he had made it back to the shack?

I noticed a puddle of blood started to form under Dipper as he struggled with the two beasts. If I didn't do something soon, Dipper was going to die, not me!

"Dipper!" I screamed

I tried to make my way off the porch but the pain in my leg kept me from getting far. I was useless as I cried and watched Dipper getting attacked.

But then, two thundering shots came out of nowhere making the two wolves drop dead and bleed out.

I looked back to the porch to see my Dad, Manly Dan, holding a rifle. I looked to Dipper but like the wolves he wasn't moving.

I tried to get to him as quickly as I could trying to ignore the pain in my leg until I was right next to him and held him in my arms.

"Dipper! Dipper!" I screamed

My dad went quickly inside to get the two oldest of his three sons.

"Dipper!"

"What?" Dipper moaned

"Can't a guy get some sleep."

"Don't you dare close your eyes! You're not supposed to fall asleep when a girl doesn't want you to." I said trying to make up an excuse.

"I can't argue with that logic, good thing you're a tomboy! Dipper softly laughed

"I'll make you pay for that statement tomorrow!" I said trying to be strong looking at Dipper and all the blood.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital!"

"No hospital…" Dipper said

"What are you saying?"

"I can't let them see my tail and ears." Dipper said

"These cuts are pretty clean, they just need to be sowed up and the bleeding should stop." He said in a weak tone.

"Good thing someone is good at stitching her family's clothes!" Dipper chuckled

"Dipper I-"

"Please Wendy…" Dipper said before he past out.

My father and two of my brothers came out. I told them that if something wasn't done Dipper would die from blood loss. I told them there was no time to get him to the hospital, so I'd have to stitch the wounds.

I had my father carry Dipper to my room and my brothers get my sowing kit and help me to my room.

Saying I needed their help my Dad and brothers noticed my leg and started to get worried but I told them that I'd live, but Dipper is the one who needs help.

So they carried out my orders and I made it to my room with Dipper and my sowing kit on the bed. I told them to stay out till I was finished. My father looked worried for the both of us but understood. So he closed my door and went to call Dipper's Grunkle Stan.

It was the moment of truth. I stripped Dipper to his underwear and moved his tail out of the way. Blood was starting to soak into my bed sheets as I looked at the gashes on his shoulder, arm, and leg.

And as I grabbed my needle and thread, I thought "Dipper saved my life… Now I'm going to save his."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: My Hero**

Wendy's POV

I sat on the ground exhausted. My leg was killing me and still bleeding. But the amount of blood I lost that stained the ground beside my bed, wasn't even half of what stained my covers from Dipper.

I looked over my handy-work. I was successful in stopping the bleeding and was surprised how easy sewing up the flesh on Dipper's body was. There were a few times that I thought I was going to puke, but for Dipper's sake, I held myself together until the job was done.

It was then a doctor showed up in my room. I could only guess at the time, that because of what I told my father and because of how worried I was about moving Dipper, my father decided to get a doctor to come to our house.

From the blood he saw everywhere, I wasn't surprised the shock on the doctors face when I told him everything was alright now and that I was able to stop the bleeding. But he said he still wanted to check my work and make sure there was no other life-threatening aliments. Such as risk of infection and rabies from the wolves.

After looking at the upper-half of Dipper's bitten and torn body that was cleanly sewn back together. The doctor wanted to take a look under the covers to check his leg.

But before he could take off the covers, I pulled his hand away and told him that there was something Dipper didn't want anybody to know about his body. The doctor was a bit confused as to what I was talking about at first, but it was easier just to show him.

After seeing the surprise and several minutes of him taking a closer look at his ears and tail, he said he would keep it a secret until he heard more from Dipper.

The doctor then put his attention to my leg and gave me some pain killers while he stitched it up.

He then handed me a crutch and led me out of my room and set me on the couch in our living room.

I was so tired. I wanted to pass out right there. But seeing me come out, made my nervous father and Stan Pines quickly rush in.

"Doctor! Wendy! How is he? Is Dipper alright?" Stan asked expecting the worse.

Getting a phone call in the middle of the night that his grandson was attacked, and coming to see all the blood must have really shaken him up.

"He is currently passed out and still in critical condition, but only because of the blood loss. If we simply don't move him and watch over him for a few days, I'm sure he will recover. But as for his wounds, it could take a few weeks or longer until he is fully healed. Thanks to this young lady and her quick thinking, the situation wasn't as bad as it could have been." The doctor said

Stan gave a sigh of relief and looked to me with a face eternal gratefulness.

Gratefulness I didn't think I'd deserved. If it wasn't for Dipper, I wouldn't have lived through the night. It was my stubbornness that put him in that situation. But before I could tell him that he left to call Dipper's parents and Mabel that he was alright.

Thinking about everything that had happened in one night. How much Dipper must have suffered and how much pain he must be in. All for a stubborn red head like me. It had me on the verge of tears. I don't deserve such kindness.

Seeing this, my father sat next to me. He nearly shook the whole house and gave me a concerned look.

"What's the matter honey?" he said in a soft tone

"It's all my fault… It's my fault this happened to Dipper!" I cried

"Honey, what happened to you both was an unfortunate. But you can't blame yourself."

"No! Dipper warned me before I left last night. He even offered me his bed! But because I was stubborn and thought I could take care of myself, I left. I even made a stupid joke about him not being manly enough to get me in his bed before I left. But he was just trying to be kind and take care of me."

"Hone-"

"If Dipper hadn't been so worried about me and left the safety of his own home to find me, I would be dead. He defended me against an entire pack of wolves! Then carried me all the way back home while he was hurt, only to be attacked again as we finally made it back. In the end, all I am is a burden and all I could do was watch." I cried, tears now flowing down my cheeks.

All my father could do was take in my words and sit silently. He was clearly confused. He still couldn't believe that a young teenage boy was willing to go so far for his daughter.

"Dipper is the manliest, most amazing person I've ever met. Despite his age, he soldiered through everything. He stuck by me even when I thought all hope was lost. He did something for me that none of my other friends, not even my passed boyfriends could probably do. And after everything, my well-being and safety still came first." I said after I had finally calmed down.

"It doesn't sound like the actions of a young teenager does it…" My father replied

"He always said he was mature for his age..." I weakly chuckled

"Well for now, I want you to get some rest. The doctor will watch over Dipper until he wakes up." My father then said.

That was all I needed to hear to pass out on the couch.

Dipper's POV

I awoke to excruciating pain throughout my body. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in Wendy's bedroom. Wondering what had happened I tried to sit up but the pain stung and kept me from moving any further. I saw dried blood covering the bed I was laying on. I looked at my arm and leg where I felt the pain coming from to see them wrapped in bandages. With my good arm, I tried to feel the pain on my shoulder and found more bandages. It was then I remembered what had happened.

"Wendy!" I yelled

"It's alright, your friend is fine…"

I looked to see a doctor sitting in the corner, who I hadn't noticed until he spoke up.

"Don't be alarmed Mr. Pines, Wendy has told me your situation."

"How much?" I asked

"Everything she knows, at the least. But I assure you, that being a doctor, my profession allows you to have patient rights to secrecy. If you don't want anyone to know about your… new features, I am required by law to stay quiet."

It was then I realized he was talking about my ears and tail. It was also then I realized I wasn't wearing anything but the blankets on Wendy's bed.

"If it wasn't for your friend, you wouldn't have made it till I got here. I received a call from her father telling me that his daughter's friend was bleeding out and it was too dangerous to take you to the hospital. And when I got here, from the blood that stained the ground and porch outside, I believe it was a smart move on her part… When I came to help, she had already finished sewing you up. You are very lucky to have such a quick thinking and skilled friend."

I nodded in agreement. But I knew Wendy would pull it off.

"But back to your… extra features. Would you care to explain?"

"Sorry doc. I don't think I can." I stated

"Very well. And your friend said that you want to keep this from your family, is that correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes"

"Then my only job left is to prescribe you these pain killers and to tell you to stay in this bed for a couple days. Once you've healed enough to not reopen your wounds, you can slowly make your way back home. Am I understood?"

"Yes" I answered

"Very well. I shall tell your family what I have told you. Good day Mr. Pines."

I watched the doctor leave the room shutting the door behind him. I was still tired and in pain. The only thing that I felt I could move was my tail that I waved back and forth on the side of the bed.

After a while there was a knock on Wendy's door.

I quickly brought my tail under the covers and grabbed my hat lying beside me, still stained with blood, to cover my ears.

Just after I put it on, the door opened…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Father's Blessing**

Dipper's POV

His footsteps felt like it could shake the whole house as he entered the room.

Manly Dan, Wendy's father, was the one who entered the room.

He had a serious look on his face made me not only uncomfortable, but worried. Was he angry at me? Was he here to yell at me for letting his daughter get hurt? For not convincing Wendy to stay at the shack for the night? Or did he figure out the new features that I've been secretly trying to hide.

Manly Dan took a few careful steps to the bed and began to stare at me. As if he was trying to look right through me.

I squirmed under his gaze.

We were both silent for a few moments until I decided to break the awkwardness.

"Hello Mr. Corduroy…"

"Hello Dipper… How do you feel?"

"I've been better." I said

"…I've come to thank you for saving my daughter's life…" he said

Now knowing his intentions and that he hadn't found out I was half fox made me feel more relaxed. But not enough to let my guard down.

"It was nothing Mr. Corduroy" I said.

"It's not nothing!" he said in a deep dark tone which startled me and gave me chills down my spine.

"H-How is she?" I stuttered to ask.

"Alive and recovering quickly…thanks to you." The father of four said.

Mr. Corduroy saw the sudden relief on my face after he answered. I felt even more relaxed hearing it from her father. I closed my eyes and gave a smile just thinking about Wendy.

"That's good" I said

Mr. Corduroy couldn't help but wonder what Wendy meant to me. After everything the little boy had done for her, and how happy I felt knowing she was ok, gave clear indications in his experience that I didn't think of her just as a friend.

"Dipper I'm going to ask you this only once and I want you to be truthful with me…"

Seeing how serious he was, I braced myself for what he was going to ask me. But I wasn't expecting what he said.

"Do you love my daughter?" he asked

I blushed and stuttered all over the place trying to figure out why he would ask such a question out of nowhere!

But he then held up his hand and said, "All I want is the truth. Nothing else. No explanations. No dodging the question. Yes… or No…"

I was blushing so hard that I couldn't even look at him.

"…yes…"

"Could you speak up?" Mr. Corduroy asked

"Yes…I do…please don't tell her. I want to tell her myself at some point."

Mr. Corduroy gave me a nod and said, "Thanks for being honest." He then started making his way to the door to leave the room, but I had to stop him.

"Mr. Corduroy!"

He turned to look back at me.

"W-Why did you ask?"

"From what my daughter told me, I already knew. But I wanted to hear it from you… As far as I'm concerned, you're now part of the family. But my daughter can be a little oblivious sometimes…so good luck."

Mr. Corduroy then left closing the door behind him, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Waitwaitwaitwait… Did he just give me his blessing or something?" I thought still trying to process what just happened.

And when I did, it made me extremely happy to know Mr. Corduroy approved of me. So much so I wanted to jump out of bed and dance around the room. But that wasn't going to happen, so I settled with my soft tail frantically wagging under the covers.

Now all that was left to do was tell her how I felt… And to see if she would accept my feelings. Which was already hard enough as it was being such a nervous wreck when I wanted to tell her. But now we didn't really see each other, let alone get any alone time together. Everyone was so busy trying to help us recover that we were never alone. So when we did see each other, we weren't able to really talk about anything that happened that night or give me a chance to confess. But thanks to Mabel's enthusiasm in trying to get us to recover quickly, Wendy was able to drop the crutches after a few days which made me really happy. I on the other hand was a different story.

After a couple weeks I finally felt like I fully recovered.

Which was a good thing because I don't know how I could have kept my secret of suddenly being half fox a secret with how much attention everybody was giving me. Especially Mabel.

We were both in our attic bedroom. I was sitting at my desk. And Mabel was sitting on here bed.

"I still don't know how you were able to defeat an entire pack of wolves! It's the coolest thing I've ever heard!" Mabel shouted enthusiastically

"Technically I didn't defeat them. I just used myself as a chew toy to protect Wendy." I said. Which was only half true, but I couldn't let anybody know what really happened. Other than Wendy of course.

But I was glad Mabel was even talking about the subject. When I finally saw her after that night, she was crying, and thought she had lost me. She clung to me every night. She wouldn't even let me sleep alone because she would have nightmares about losing her twin. Thankfully, she didn't think it was weird that I was wearing pants to bed every night.

Seeing me in such a weak state really shook her up. I was always the strong one. The protective one. She always believed I would be able to get myself out of anything. But reality was harsh to open her eyes. To the point where she didn't even want to talk about how I got hurt.

But she finally had come to terms with it and has been able to talk about it since a couple of days ago, when I was able to get back to my daily routine and walk around at the shack.

I looked back to her from the seat of my desk and Mabel had a very mischievous look on her face.

"What?" I asked

"Soooo… how are things going with Wendy now that you saved her life?"

"I don't know what are you talking about?" I stated blushing.

"Oh come on! You know, that I know, that you've had a crush on her for a while now. So what has happened?"

I was going to say that nothing had changed, but then I thought of how Mr. Corduroy gave me his blessing basically. Mabel somehow caught on with the face I made.

"Something did happen! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Mabel screamed in excitement.

"Nothing happened between me and Wendy! But…"

"…buuuuuuut?" Mabel teased

"Mr. Corduroy did… f-find out somehow…a-and…gave me his blessing…"

My eardrums were then filled with the sudden shriek of Mabel fangirling.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK, Oh My God! I call bridesmaid!"

"Knock it off Mabel! I haven't even told Wendy how I feel, let alone gone out with her yet. If we do have a relationship, it's far from what you're thinking." I said blushing to the thought of Wendy in a wedding dress

"Come on! What are you waiting for, after what you did! How could she say no? Even she had to realize your feelings by now." Mabel complained.

"Mr. Corduroy says she's kind of oblivious to these kinds of things."

"Which is why you should just come out and say it!" Mabel said frantically

"I'll do it soon just… not right now. She still blames herself for what happened to me. I want her to accept my feelings not because she feels sorry but because she loves me too."

Match Maker Mabel couldn't argue with that.

It was then I got a text from Wendy asking if she could come over to hang out and watch a movie.

Few hours later, she was at the front of the shack with some old movies in hand.

"Hey glad to see you're up and moving around! Looks like Stan will be putting you back to work at the shack soon." Said Wendy, as I opened the door for her to come into the shack.

Suddenly we heard a grouchy voice from the kitchen, "You Bet I Am!"

We both giggled at Stan's displeasure of having to work at the shack while we recovered.

I lead her into the living room where Mabel was waiting for the both of us, laying on the ground next to the couch.

"Hey Wendy! What movies did you bring?" Mabel asked as Wendy handed them to her to take a look.

"Wendy, these are great movies but haven't we watched them like a dozen times already?"

"Ya sorry… I haven't been able to buy any of the new ones since I haven't worked at the shack in a while."

"New ones? You mean like this!" I said as I held up Wendy's favorite new movie that just came out a month ago, right before the wolf pack attack. "Pirates Vs Zombies"

"Oh God Man No Way! How did you get your hands on this! Wouldn't you have to go all the way to Portland?" Wendy asked

With an old town like Gravity Falls, there weren't very many stores with up-to-date movies and electronics. So if you wanted something, it was a two hour drive just to get to Portland that had the normal stores that were up-to-date. The day the movie came out I had Soos drive me to Portland so I could get it since it was all Wendy talked about since it came into the theatres. Truthfully I wanted to get it for her as a gift. But I decided to just bring it out for her tonight.

"I have my ways. Why are you so surprised? I'm a guy that has determination and connections." I said with a smirk on my face.

"I haven't even heard of this movie? How do you know so much about it Wendy?" asked Mabel

"I watched it in Portland at the theatre! It's my absolute favorite! It's all I've been able to talk about for months. At least whenever the subject of movies come up."

"Oh Really?" Mabel said as she looked to me with a big smile on her face. Being her twin we know what each other are thinking just by the looks on our faces. Her smile said "You sly fox, you got it for Wendy didn't you?"

I gave her a look that said, "Not..One..Word!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sensitive Tail**

Wendy's POV

It wasn't long before the three of us were watching the movie Dipper had brought. I still had no idea how he was able to get his hands on it. But at this point I didn't care.

Mabel laid on the floor with a pillow and blanket while Dipper sat on the couch with me. I was happy he accepted the movie night. Not that I'd think he would turn it down, but I wanted to spend some well-deserved time with him.

About half way through the movie, the sound of Mabels snores interrupted the movie. The cute unicorn loving twin fell asleep. But her snores soon disappeared when she started to chew on her pillow.

Dipper and I knowing that she talks in her sleep decided to make a wager.

"I bet you one large bowl of popcorn that she thinks she's eating a giant marshmallow."

"I'll take that bet! She's thinking of eating a giant gummy bear for sure." Dipper stated

But soon was proven wrong when she mumbled Marshmallow between snacking on her pillow.

"Ha! Told Ya Dipstick!" I teased in a hush tone.

"Dammit… I forgot its when she's chewing on one of her stuffed animals that it's gummy bears. Not her pillow." Dipper complained.

But he soon after he got up and started heading for the kitchen.

"All right. I'll be right back." Dipper said defeated

As he was walking away, I found myself staring at his cute ass in those jeans.

"What are you thinking? He's like 3 years younger than you!" I thought to myself.

But it was no use thinking like that about Dipper. After everything that has happened, I've started to look at Dipper differently. My mind kept making arguments on why I shouldn't feel the way I've started to be feeling about Dipper. That I shouldn't…love him! But I then argue with myself until the point doesn't matter.

"He may be 3 years younger, but his maturity level is at least 3 years older than me." I counter argued

"We have completely different personalities!"

"And yet we enjoy all the same things and have similar hobbies, like going on adventures and enjoying the outdoors. But most importantly, making fun of crappy movies!"

"He's too short!"

"But just the right size to be a huggable and lovable teddy bear!"

"You're making things weird!"

"No you are! Him being a teddy bear is turning out to be a fantasy for you isn't it?! Maybe instead of a mamby lamby costume, you could dress him in a teddy bear outfit…then fuck his brains out!"

OH GOD! This isn't about me loving him anymore. This was about me getting horny the more I think about it. My fantasies are starting to take control of my reason.

"For some reason he's now half fox!" I argued trying to come up with another… well let's face it, they were excuses now.

"Weeeeeak! If anything that's a bonus! Saves you time and money on the teddy bear costume. And you can't get enough of fluffy tailed animals. I'm surprised that myself hasn't tackled him and tore his pants off just to pet his tail! That includes the fluffy fox tail too.

"…. God I am really sick aren't I."

"Nope! It's only because it's Dipper! You never thought like this with your past boyfriends. Now when you think about Dipper, you feel like you're a bunny in heat, and all you want is for him to drag you to his den and fuck you until-"

"Okay! I'm gonna interrupt myself of that thought. Is there any more realistic reason why I shouldn't love Dipper?"

"He has no relationship experience. He probably hasn't even gone out on a date. I doubt he's even kissed a girl!" I thought

"Which is why he is so innocent! You know everything he has ever done for you is because he really cares for you and loves you! He has no hidden motives. Not like other guys who want to just get some action..." I counter argued.

"Face it! You've got it bad for him now. You love him and he…"

"Wait…He loves me? Why did I say that? I know he takes care of me but why did I think he loved me. It's not like he's confessed or anything."

"Does he really have to confess? God he sacrificed his body to protect you! Who would do that when they didn't love someone?"

BEEP! BEEP!

It was the sound of popcorn coming out of the microwave. Dipper came back with a giant bowl of popcorn. All I could do was blush as red as my hair and pretend I was still watching the movie and not coming up with dirty fantasies about him and questioning whether he loved me or not. Thankfully we were watching the movie in the dark so he couldn't see my red face.

"Here's your prize." Dipper said trying to hand me the bowl.

I took it and set it aside.

As he was carefully walking past me to sit back on the couch, I couldn't take it anymore! I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into my lap. I then held him like the teddy bear I knew he was.

"W-W-Wendy! What are you doing?!" Dipper said surprised but trying not to wake up Mabel.

"What? You got something against cuddling with me?" I teased

"N-No, but-"

I quickly hugged him not realizing he was getting a face full of my busted chest.

We were no longer watching the movie, we were just snuggling on the couch listening to each other's breathing and feeling each other's heartbeat.

After a few moments I wrapped my leg around his which made him twitch a little. Curious a rubbed my leg against his again and he twitched again. I couldn't see his face in the dark facing away from the TV so I couldn't tell what it meant. So I started to rub my leg up and down his in repetition which after a few moments made him jump to his feet.

"I-I'm Sorry Wendy! I-I have to go do s-something!" he said then quickly ran off.

"You Horny Idiot! Of course he's going to run away! You just suddenly started snuggling and spooning his leg, how else was he going to react?" I thought to myself.

Now feeling guilty about my actions, I started heading upstairs to where Dipper ran away. But when I made it to the twin's attic room he wasn't in there.

"Great, now you made him feel so awkward he's hiding from you. You have to make things right!" I thought

I thought I heard something in the upstairs bathroom, but being so preoccupied with wanting to apologize I went in not even thinking.

When I opened the door I saw Dipper in nothing but boxers. He was holding his fox tail and standing outside the tub but was leaning forward so the cold water from the shower could wet his head. I thought I could play it off thinking he didn't hear me but then I remembered those ears of his. When I looked back, he was looking at me the drops of water falling of his wet hair, landing on his shoulders and following a path down his chest.

He still held his large fluffy tail as if protecting it.

"Dipper…I'm sorry for just barging in, I didn't realize… I'm also sorry for what happened down there if you were uncomfortable.

Dipper blushed.

"I wasn't uncomfortable… It was the complete opposite…" he said under his breath.

I didn't think I was supposed to hear that but I did.

He then grabbed his clothes and held them in front of his waist. But for a second between him letting go of his tail and grabbing his clothes, I saw a giant bulge in his boxers.

I blushed and said, "I'll wait for you downstairs."

But then Dipper argued, "No I don't want to wake up Mabel. I want to talk to you anyways so you can follow me." He muttered

We walked back to the Twin's attic bedroom and after I got inside, I heard a *click* from behind me. I looked back to see Dipper had locked the door and through his clothes he carried on the ground. But before I could say anything he tackled me onto his bed. He held my arms above my head to keep me from struggling as he sat on top of me.

"Dipper! What has gotten into you?!" I said surprised. This wasn't the shy Dipper I knew so well.

"What's gotten into me?! What's gotten into you?! It's bad enough being a teenage boy while hanging with a busted body teenager like you. But that added on to being half fox now, basically keeps me in heat 24/7! I thought I could handle it but then you suddenly wanted to cuddle me and worse…YOU STARING RUBBING AGAINST MY TAIL!"

"You're tail? I said confused. But then I remembered that he puts his tail down his pants with his leg.

"Didn't I tell you how sensitive my ears were? Well my tail is 10 times more sensitive! You might as well been rubbing my cock!" he yelled.

"Oh my god… He has me in his den and now he's gonna fuck the bunny until-"

But before I could finish my thought on the sexual fantasy I thought of earlier, Dipper let go of my hands and got up off the top of me. He then laid on the ground next to his bed.

I sat up and looked at Dipper. He looked displeased with himself and how he was acting.

"Dipper? …"

"I'm sorry Wendy… This isn't your fault. I'm sorry for what I just did to you. If you hate me now because of it. I'd understand.

"Dipper it's not your fault either. I don't understand the whole situation with you suddenly becoming half fox, but I'm guessing you didn't plan for it to happen to you." I said

"But being half fox and horny 24/7 isn't the only reason why I did that… it was also because… well… when you love somebody, you want to have that kind of close relationship. But my primal instincts just got the best of me."

"Wait…What did you just say Dipper?"

"…I-I…I love y-you Wendy" Dipper stuttered to get out.

"…I did before tonight. Before the night of the attack. Hell I could probably say it was love at first site…"

I sat there not being able to believe my ears.

"I was right? Dipper loves me?" I thought

"I-I know that I'm a lot younger than you…B-But I was hoping… that you'd at least give me a cha-"

Dipper wasn't able to finish his sentence as I held his face towards me and kissed him knocking the both of us on the ground with me laying on top of him. After more than a few seconds I released my lips from his. And as I sat up, I couldn't help but smile at the mixed feelings Dipper's face was showing.

"Dipper I want you to answer honestly… Was that your first kiss?"

Dipper blushed and tried to look away, but didn't get far now that I was on top of him.

"…Yes… You were my first…"

"Then I guess I should answer honestly too…" I said as I moved in close to his ear. And as I reached it, I whispered, "I love you too…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Burned in my Memory**

 **Author Notes: Warning! Your about to find out why this story is rated for Mature in this chapter. I will not be held responsible for any damaged computers or equipment by the cause of fangirling or fapping. You have been warned.**

Dipper's POV

Our next kiss was filled with passion. My lips accepted Wendy's with tenderness, adding vigor to each passing moment I could feel our saliva dripping down my chin and neck as our tongues wrapped around each other's. Was this a dream? If it was I didn't want it to end. I finally confessed to my first love and she accepted my feelings.

I struggled to keep up with her pace. She obviously had more experience in this than me, seeing that she was my first kiss just moments ago. And if I was ever angry about how short I was, it couldn't compare to now. My head was cocked all the way back to accept her lips and I could feel a crick in my neck starting to form. I started to become desperate. So I surprised her by tackling the taller teen onto my bed and laid on top of her.

"Wow Dipper! Way to take the initiative." Wendy teased.

"I-It's nothing like that…I-I just… wish I was taller. S-So I could kiss you better." I stuttered with my face turning red in embarrassment.

"But seeing that wasn't going to happen. I figured I'm going to have to improvise…"

Wendy started to feel a little guilty. She was supposed to be the experienced one and yet she made Dipper feel insecure about himself. He can't enjoy the moment if he's struggling with her. Dipper is probably nervous as it is without having to feel bad.

"I'm sorry Dipper if I made you feel insecure. It's not that you need to be taller, I'm just a little unexperienced with kissing short guys. But there's plenty of time to work on these things together, okay?"

Wendy sat up and kissed me and somehow switched the positions. Now she was hovering over me while our kissing became a cycle of tenderness. From normal kissing to slipping and twisting of our tongues.

I held the back of her head to bring her closer to me as our tongues started to explore each other's mouths. Every centimeter was new territory for the both of us. Her long red hair draped over our faces hiding the erotic scene our mouths were having. Our bodies grew hotter and her kissing made my body become numb with pleasure. Well, most of my body. My rock hard cock was pushing hard against the loose fabric of boxers that held it down.

And as she laid on top of me, I could feel her breasts squishing against my chest, as if they were about to explode out of her flannel shirt. And whenever she adjusted herself, her leg in tight jeans would rub against my groin. I couldn't help but overthink everything, and think that Wendy was supposed to be in my position. It was obvious that right now she was the one who was wearing the jeans in this relationship. Literally. But I promised myself, I was going to change that!

Wendy's POV

I unlocked our lips to catch my breath. My mouth was open and my tongue was hanging out seductively as I breathed in the fresh air. We were both dripping with sweat. My eyes were half opened and filled with lust as I looked into his eyes. I damp spot on my jeans and his boxers were quickly forming. I knew I was horny but finally being with Dipper somehow made my fluids want to gush out of me.

I knew this would be a problem later so I slowly got off of him and started to unbuckle my tight ass jeans. Then I got the idea to tease him a bit so I turned away from him and bent over while my ass started to slowly pop out of my jeans as I pulled them down. I looked back to see him staring at my ass with a pervy smirk on his face as his bulge in his boxers was going crazy. That's exactly what I wanted to see. I kept teasing him by moving my ass back and forth, almost hypnotic. But as my teasing reached its end and was taking the jeans all the way off, Dipper suddenly made me squeal by spanking my ass.

I looked back and said teasingly, "Where did that confidence come from?"

"I-I am the man in this relationship! Just because I'm inexperienced, doesn't mean I'll let you get away with teasing me!"

"I'm a tough chick though Dipper. It's going to take a lot more than a pleasurable spanking to control me!"

"So you did like the spanking!" Dipper teased

"I-I … I won't answer that!" I spat embarrassed with my face turning pink.

I then quickly jumped on to the bed and did something I've wanted to do for a long time now.

I held him down and started stroked his soft fluffy tail. Dipper gave a squeal and quickly tried to cover his mouth. And as I stroked it again he tried to struggle and get out of my grip, only to find himself moaning in pleasure as I repeated to stroke it.

"W…W-Wendy... *moan* S-Stop it…*moan* I t-told you it w-was s-sensitive!" Dipper tried to say.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it! At least you better. Because this is going to be my favorite activity when we're alone. I told you how much I love fluffy tails!"

Dipper gave me a defeated look so I stopped holding him down and kept petting his soft tail. Dipper tried to keep in his moaning by biting his sheets but every now and then it would slip out as the new sensation of pleasure was too much for him.

I hugged his tail making him squeal and I said, "It's so soft and warm! I want to use it as a pillow!"

"W-Wendy…I-If you do anymore… I-I'll-"

But I stroked it another time making Dipper cum in his boxers. So much that his boxers dripped with cum coming out of them. How much could the little squirt "squirt"!

I could smell his manliness that was now drenching his boxers. But embarrassed he tried to look away. Dipper is so cute!

"Hey, you're not the only one!" I said as I pointed to my panties.

Mine were just as drenched as his boxers.

"Truth is…you were really good at kissing so it's been like this for a while." I said embarrassed

"Dipper looked at me no longer embarrassed. In fact I think he felt pride in getting complimented by me. Must have gave him a lot of confidence too, because he then tackled me, yet again, and began kissing me some more.

My pussy started to overflow with my natural juices again. God he was getting good at kissing. It was so passionate and made me so horny!

After a few more minutes I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted his tongue inside me. But before I could say anything he was already moving my panties aside. He stared at my pussy so intently as if he was trying to remember every detail. It was so embarrassing.

"D-Dipper…please. Don't stare at it too much!" I begged.

Dipper began to get excited hearing my embarrassed voice. He wanted to hear it more! So he wasted no time in starting to lick around my lips. But then he past the most sensitive spot of my area, surprising him, as electricity was sent up my spine and gave a loud moan.

He swept his tongue past my sensitive area again making me moan again.

Being his first time he has even seen a pussy up so close, he wanted to learn more about what made me feel good.

Through Dipper's eyes, I see the cogs in the young detectives head begin to turn. He was learning quickly and I knew if he kept this pace up, I would eventually turn into putty in his hands.

I squealed in pleasure and he began to rotate his tongue around my clit making me cover my mouth with both hands to keep myself from screaming.

But then he stopped to my dissatisfaction.

"Why did you stop?" I said embarrassed.

"You got to hear me moan…It's not fair if you get to cover your mouth." Dipper teased.

"Dipper I don't trust myself… What if I'm too loud?"

"You don't have to worry about that. The insolation in the walls basically makes this room sound proof. Besides I want to hear you scream!"

Dipper then became forceful and pulled my hands down, holding them on the bed as he began to lick the sensitive folds of my delicate flower.

To Dipper's pleasure, I was now screaming in the pleasure I was receiving, and Dipper being a little forceful only made me feel it more.

My delicate petals were becoming soaked with the honey pouring from my entrance. Noticing the sweet taste Dipper moved his tongue searching for the origin of its source.

Finding it, he started to move is tongue into the entrance until his tongue could go no further. But that didn't matter to me, because I couldn't believe how deep his tongue got in my pussy. I never noticed how long his tongue was when we kissed, and just realizing it, I knew this wasn't going to end well for me.

Dipper stiffened his tongue and thrusted it back and forth into my pussy.

"What happened to your tomboy confidence? Ms. I'm a tough chick." Dipper teased in between thrusting his tongue deep inside me.

If my face wasn't red from how hot it was, it was now due to my embarrassment.

"I…am a tough…girl…You're just…THAT GOOD!" I said trying to keep my composure but failing at the end.

"D-Dipper!" I cried out

My moaning and crying out was music to Dipper's ears and the more I cried out, the better he got at pleasuring me.

It felt amazing! It was so much better than masturbating by myself. Not even my ex boyfriends made me feel this good! It was a first for me and Dipper was dominating and taking control. I couldn't moan enough to how much pleasure I felt. It was as if electric shocks pierced my nerves with pleasure rushing through my whole body.

Dipper's tongue suddenly got loose and began swirling and tasting the inside of my pussy.

My legs unconsciously squeezed and wrapped around his head. My eyes widened and my tongue seductively hung out of my mouth to the immense new sensation.

"Dipper…I'm close…I'm gonna-"

But I couldn't finish my sentence as a powerful orgasm shook my body. My legs tightened around Dippers head, to the point where it could have suffocated him. Dipper could feel his tongue get clutched and sucked in as my walls clamped tightly down. And as my juices flooded out, he tried to drink as much as possible, as if it was a reward for his efforts. After riding out my orgasm, I loosened my legs and spread them apart to look at Dipper. His face was wet from my juices and he was licking my pussy clean.

"Well that looked intense!" Dipper teased as he finished.

I was panting heavily trying to catch my breath.

"Dipper…That was more intense than anything I've ever done."

"Your past relationships must have sucked then… because that wasn't even my best!"

I looked at him confused and said, "You're joking right? You can't be serious? Isn't this your first time doing anything like this?"

"Ya, but that was just my tongue. I didn't even get a chance to use my fingers."

I gulped as a chill went up my spine and Dipper gave me a grin.

"If you enjoyed it that much, I can't wait to see how you will react to what I have planned for you next! But don't worry. The night is young! We have plenty of time to be nice and thorough…"

The rest of the night, I was helpless to Dipper's advances as he continued to pleasure me. He didn't even ask for any in return. He enjoyed the looks on my face too much that was filled with lust and pleasure. Even when I could no longer move and begged him to let me rest, he continued. Only when I finally pass out from pleasure did he stop. It was a night that was burned into my memory forever.

 **Author Notes: Well how was that? Looks like Dipper's gained some confidence and surprised Wendy. He was able to gain the control like he wanted to. They haven't even had sex yet and already Wendy is putty in his hands. But will Wendy give up the control so easily? Remember Dipper has some new furry sensitive spots. (Tail and Ears) I wonder how in the future Wendy will take advantage of them? If you are a furry or have ideas on how to do this, or if you just want to see them do something you think is erotic. Leave a comment, and I might just add it in to the story. Other than that tell me what you thought about the story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Noon After**

Wendy's POV

I awoke alone in the twins bedroom. Dipper was nowhere to be seen. But I found myself dressed and in Dippers bed with the covers over me.

After I passed out, he must have put my clothes back on and tucked me in. Dipper is so sweet. Always trying to take care of me.

As I got up I could smell something delicious coming from downstairs. I headed for the kitchen to find Dipper cooking pancakes and Mabel enjoying a plate.

"Look Mabel! It's sleeping beauty!" Dipper chuckled as he saw me enter the kitchen

Mabel turned around in her chair and had a smile on her face as I approached the table.

"Hey Wendy! You must have been tired to sleep this long!"

I saw Dipper cover his mouth to keep the giggles in. "That's an understatement…" he mumbled

"What are you talking about? I made it to breakfast didn't I?"

"What are you talking about silly? Have you even looked at the clock? It's around 1:00pm. We're having lunch!" Mabel answered

"What! No Way! Oh My God, Stan is going to kill me!"

"Don't worry about him. I told him I was taking your shift this morning. He doesn't care as long as the work gets done or the position is filled." Dipper said

"Now come over and sit down. I made a plate just for you."

Yet again, Dipper was treating me like a princess. So I couldn't help myself.

As he set the plate on the table, I kissed his cheek before I sat down and said, "Thanks Fluffy"

Dipper looked at me embarrassed and said "Really? That's what you're gonna call me?"

"I think it's cute"

"It makes me sound like your pet?" Dipper complained

"And what's wrong with-"

"Woah Woah Woah… Woah…Hold up. Wendy you just kissed Dipper! And you gave him a pet name! What the glob is going on?! When did this start?!" Mabel yelled confused.

Me and Dipper looked at each other.

"Balls in your court! Up to you if you want to go public…" Dipper said with a smile as he poured himself a cup of coffee. When did he start drinking that stuff?

"How much of _it_ are you talking about?" I asked blushing.

Dipper chuckled at her embarrassment "Just relationship wise. Activities, of course, can be kept a secret."

Mabel started putting the puzzle pieces together in her head.

"Wait…No! You mean… Are you both-?..."

"Looks like you're going to see a lot more of me now Mabel… Since I'm now officially dating your brother…" I said as blushing.

Dipper then gave me a quick peck on the lips and ran for the shop covering his ears. I was confused at why he was running and covering his ears until it blew out my eardrums.

It was Mabel's long, high pitched, girly scream of excitement filled the house and made my ear drums feel like they were bleeding.

"You could have warned me you know!" I yelled to Dipper across the house, angry because I'm sure he did that on purpose.

All I heard back from him was, "Fire in the hole!"

"Your timing is a bit off!" I yelled

"I know it is!" Dipper laughed

"Just wait, I'm going to make you pay for that later." I thought

"Holly Gumballs! Hoooolly Gumballs! When? How? Details!" Mabel screamed

"Well… I guess a _clean_ way to put it is, after a bunch of embarrassing mistakes last night, mostly on my part, one thing led to another and we ended up confessing to each other."

"…Is that the only thing you did, was confess?" she asked

I fell silent as my face turned red.

"OH MY GOD YOU FUCKED MY BROTHER!" Mabel shouted.

"Ssssh Keep it down Mabel! We didn't do that!" I whispered

"But you did _do_ something? Right!" Mabel said

My face turned red again giving her the answer.

"I can't believe this! This happened so fast. I don't even know how Dipper got the nerves to confess! And I missed it all!" Mabel said cried out depressed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll have plenty of scrapbook opportunities." I said

I then left Mabel sitting at the table still in utter shock.

I went to look for Dipper who was at the register in the shop.

He gave me a smile as he saw me and I punched him in the shoulder.

"Not cool dude. You set off a bomb on my ear drums!" I said with a frown

"I know but it was going to happen either way. I'm sorry. How about I make up for it and take you to Dinner tomorrow night. I already had Stan give us both the day off."

"How'd you pull that off?" I said questioningly

"Truth is I've never taken any days off that Stan has even offered me. Never really was a reason to. So when I asked him, he was actually happy that I actually asked for one. Weird right?"

Of course Dipper already explained to Grunkle Stan what was going on between us early that morning. And the Grunkle's pride in Dipper is basically what got him those days off. And plenty more where that came from he stated. Basically in Dipper's eyes, Grunkle Stan had his back just as much as Mr. Corduroy. With these two guys backing him, he was confident.

"Well in that case, I would love for you to take me out. We might as well spend the whole day together!" I said

"Well…I was kind of going to research some stuff tomorrow. You know…about my." Dipper said and pointed to his head and his leg.

"Oh ya! You still haven't explained that by the way." I said

"I will. But tomorrow I was going to do some boring stuff that you'd probably wouldn't want to tag along for." Dipper said

"I think I'll be the one to decide whether I will go with you or not! What exactly are you doing tomorrow?"

"Since Gravity Falls doesn't have a library, I was going to hit that Bookstore and see if there was anything in there that could help me with my situation."

"Is that all. Well I guess I'm going with you then. And for future reference Dipper. I like doing anything and everything with you. So you better stop this type of thinking that I wouldn't want to go places with you, just because it's boring. Ok?"

Dipper gave me a smile and nodded

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then. I've got to go home and take a shower!"

"Why, I like the way you smell. Just the same as last night!" Dipper teased

As I blushed, I then punched him in the arm, gave him a deep kiss, and then left for home.

 **Author Notes: Hey everybody! I was just wondering what you think Dipper should call Wendy as a pet name now that they are dating?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Day with Her**

 **Part 1: The Unwanted Surprise**

Dipper's POV

As I woke up the next morning I realized, "I have a date with Wendy!" What else would you call spending the entire day with someone then taking them out to dinner?

I jumped out of bed as my mind began to race.

"Is there anything I need to do different? Do I wear something different? Is taking her to an old dusty bookstore really something I could even consider a date?" I thought

"Hey Dippin Dots… Wow I know that look."

I looked over to see Mabel standing at the doorway.

"Let me guess. It just hit you that today you had a date with your first love Wendy, and it being your first date, you're going through a bunch of nonsense in your head about if you should act or do something differently from what you usually do with her."

I was about to say something but she interrupted me.

"Ok listen to me and listen good Bro-bro! You need to chill or else your just going to ruin the best day of your life! All you need to do is be yourself. Wendy fell in love with you for you being you. There's nothing extra you need to do and there's nothing you need to change. Just have confidence in yourself and enjoy being with Wendy. You do that, I guarantee she will enjoy it too."

"…Thanks Mabel."

"You calmed down?" she asked

"Ya…I did…but are you sure I shouldn't be dressing up or something? It is a date."

"I would say yes if it was just dinner with her tonight. But you want to be comfortable when spending the whole day with her. Just shower up, brush your teeth, and be you." She answered.

I then followed my twins advice and took, a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on a clean pair of jeans, t-shirt, and my signature hat, all while trying to hide the fact I had fox ears and a tail when my loving sister kept checking up on me.

When I was done and figured I was ready, I went downstairs and past Stan who was cooking pancakes and Mabel who was enjoying a plateful.

"Alright! I'm heading out!" I said while heading for the front door to the shack.

"You don't want to eat something?" Stan shouted.

"Too nervous to eat!" I yelled back

"Well wait just a second, I got something for you."

I stood outside on the porch as Stan came out with a bundle of cash. And as he put it in my hands I asked surprised, "What's this for?"

"It's for when you take that red head to dinner tonight. I bet you were just going to take her to the diner but it's your first date. So use this to take her to that fancy restaurant that the Northwest's keep rubbing in our towns faces." Stan smirked

"Wow…Thanks Stan."

"Don't get used to it. It's only because it's your first date. You're on your own after this. Money doesn't grow on trees…enjoy yourself kid." He said

I put the money securely in my pocket and headed for Wendy's house, but before I reached the tree line, Grunkle Stan shouted, "By the way! I told Mr. Corduroy what you two were doing today! Don't mess this up or who knows what he will do to you!"

"Dammit Stan! I'm sure you just want to make me a nervous wreck. I did get his approval, but that doesn't mean he's gonna like it!" I thought as the shack disappeared from sight.

I reached Wendy's house and stood on the porch. Before I could nervously knock on the door, Mr. Corduroy opened it to meet me. Immediately the tension between us began to rise as it seemed like he was staring through my soul.

"H-Hello Mr. Corduroy…"

"Hello Dipper. You look better."

"I feel better. It's all because of my loving family. A-And because of Wendy… getting so close to her has made me really happy."

I saw smile appear on Mr. Corduroys face, but as quick as it came, it disappeared and he became more serious in his tone.

"Now that you both are dating, I could care less what you do during the day. BUT I want her back by midnight tonight. Do you understand?"

"Y-Y-Yes sir…" I felt like I was being crushed by his gaze. From a father's standpoint, I could understand. Wendy was his eldest and only precious daughter. Of course he was going to be protective! But why is he so serious with me and not when Wendy was dating those other douchebags. Hell, he probably doesn't know what they did with Wendy. And I'm sure he'd kill me if he found out what Wendy and I have already done together.

As I was deep in thought, I heard a voice yell from within the house, "Dad, you better not be bullying my boyfriend. If you are…"

Mr. Corduroy stepped out of the way to reveal an angel hiding behind his large muscular body. I hardly recognize her at first and could do nothing but stand there in shock.

"Hi Dipper! Ready to go?" said the dressed up Wendy.

Her usually long, smooth hair was now curled which already gave her a whole new look. But then she was also wearing a short blue dress skirt with black leggings. I've never seen Wendy dress up before. She was even not wearing her signature hat! Whenever I picture Wendy, I usually picture those tight ass blue jeans and button up green flannel shirt with her signature trapper hat. But seeing her like this… it took my breath away.

I suddenly became really nervous, more nervous than I've ever been in front of Wendy. I was more nervous than if Mr. Corduroy found out that I finger banged his daughter till she past out! It was a whole new level for me. My forehead started to sweat. My throat became itchy and dry. I could hardly keep my hands from shaking. And even worse, my member started to stiffen which was the last thing I wanted to happen in front of her father.

"Y-Y-Ya W-Wendy… R-Ready when you a-are!" I stuttered

I then lent out my hand which she grabbed immediately and started leading me away from her home. I looked back to see Mr. Corduroy still watching us.

Noticing me look back, Wendy said, "I'm sorry if he was mean to you. Tell me if he said or did anything wrong I can let him have it later!"

"N-No No! It wasn't anything like that! He's just protective and I can understand that."

What I said surprised Wendy. She was always surprised at how mature I am in these situations. Sometimes more than her.

"I just...can't understand why he's so protective of you with me. I never heard you having any of these problems with the other guys you dated." I said

"There's a bunch of reasons for that. I made sure he didn't meet those guys, those guys were scared of him, or I dated them in secret. My dad hasn't been able to meet any good influences for me. So he's protective when it comes to all boys. But I can tell you that he has high hopes for you, even if he doesn't show it."

"I already knew that he had high hopes for me..." I said

"Since when?!" Wendy said absolutely shocked. Her father was the hardest person to read in Gravity Falls. No one could usually tell what he was thinking besides his family.

"Since I woke up from the incident. As soon as I woke up , he came in and thanked me for saving your life. Then we started talking about what I thought of you. Of course this was before I admitted to you my feelings. And at the end, it sounded like he gave me his blessing. Though he didn't say so directly. So ya, I knew he had high hopes for me, but I guess he's still not going to make it easy."

Wendy was speechless. She couldn't believe that something so important to their relationship had happened between her father and Dipper.

As we walked up the road and held hands, I couldn't help but keep staring at her. She really did look like an angel.

"Did she do all this because it was a date?" I asked myself

I looked down and frowned at my usual outfit. It was close to being the same as always. I mean there aren't a lot guys can do to change his look on a casual date, at least not as much as girls. But I could have tried harder. I at least could have put on some cologne or something! I could have tried to look different for the date. For her!

Wendy noticed how my grip had tightened and how I was looking down at the gravel road.

"Dipper? Is something wrong?" she asked in a worried tone.

I didn't want her to think I wasn't excited for the date. That today wasn't as important to me as it was to her. All because I didn't change my look.

"I'm sorry Wendy… I guess I messed up. I knew this was a date and yet… I didn't dress up like you. I was really looking forward to it, but since we were spending the whole day together I decided to wear what I was comfortable with."

Wendy started to chuckle to herself after hearing me say this. She then stopped me and said, "Listen Dipper. I didn't dress up today because it was a date. Have you ever seen me dress up whenever I went on a date with other guys?"

I would have definitely noticed if she did. She wore what she always wore. Her jeans, flannel, and hunter cap.

"The reason I dressed up wasn't because it was a date… It was because it was a date with you. I wanted to impress you. Even if it meant getting out of my comfort zone. I've never wanted to impress anybody I've dated in the past. But you're different Dipper. With you… I wanted you to see me at my best. I wanted to hear you say I look beautiful."

It was then I realized I hadn't even complimented her on her looks yet. It must have taken her forever to decide what to wear too. And yet I was so busy worrying about what I was wearing that I neglected her feelings.

"You do! You do look beautiful Wendy! I'm sorry I didn't say so sooner! It was because of the way you look that I was more than impressed. I was blown away! I was speechless to the point where I thought… Am I really dating this girl? Am I even worthy to take away such a gem from the world for myself? There has to be someone better suited for her? Which is why I wish I dressed up more for you too. Not to impress you, but to not embarrass you."

Wendy was so touched and embarrassed by my words that she was left red faced and speechless for a moment.

"Dipper you will never embarrass me! I don't care if you dress up or not! And if anybody deserves me it's you! After everything you've done for me, how could you think you aren't worthy? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to dress like this. If it wasn't for you, I would have never been able to hopelessly fallen in love with you!"

Wendy then pulled me close and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Don't doubt yourself when it comes to me Dipper. You've already stolen my heart! Now you just have to believe that it's in your hands." She whispered as she then hugged me tightly.

"…Just stop it already. You're going to make me puke!"

As I heard the voice I thought, "No, not today! Anything but him! I'd rather go against the pack of wolves again! At least they wouldn't leave such an aftertaste in my mouth. Please God, not today!"

As I turned around the worst possible person could have been standing there, staring daggers at me. Robbie Valentino. Wendy's latest ex-boyfriend who she dumped a couple of months before the incident. The one thing I knew about him, was that he hated my guts from the moment he met me. News travels fast in Gravity Falls. Especially with Wendy's girlfriend Tambry who puts anything and everything on her blog. Robbie must have heard that the person he most despised was now dating his ex. There were only a few things I could think of that he could have come here to do.

"I'll truthfully answer your questions Dip-shit. You aren't worthy of her, there is somebody more suited for her, and you are a complete embarrassment to her! The only reason she saying this now, is because she hasn't gotten back together with me." Robbie said with confidence.

"Shut up Robbie!" Wendy screamed

"By the way Wendy, looking good!" Robbie teased

"If your plan was to date this small piece of shit and dress like that to get me jealous and crawl back to you, mission successful!"

"But now that I'm here, why don't you drop the kid at the daycare center and go on a date with a real man."

"I broke up with you because you are a complete asshole Robbie! Now leave me and Dipper be and piss off!" Wendy screamed

I wouldn't admit it, but Wendy's foul language with the way she was dressed was such a big turn on.

"Come on, the joke is over. I saw you kiss him! He's so short he had to step on his tippy toes to even reach you." Robbie laughed

Hearing this was a huge blow to my ego. As my grip tightened, Wendy saw how I reacted to the statement. She knew how insecure I was about my height. After all I admitted it to her that pleasurable night which was burned in her memory.

"He won't always be like that, at least Dipper can still grow unlike some people!" Wendy shouted

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Robbie said

"Unlike you, Dipper puts me above his own selfishness. Everything he does is for my well-being no matter how it affects him. He loves me with all his heart! What could be more boyfriend material than that? What else could I ask for? The way I see it Robbie, he's more than a man than you could ever dream to be!"

"But he's just a kid-"

"Think of it as me taking him off the market, before every girl starts to see what a real man he is and starts drooling over him. I love Dipper and I won't let anyone else have him!"

I stood there shocked. Did Wendy really think I am such a catch? Did she really want to take me for herself? A grin appeared on my face. I never thought she would think of me the same way I think of her. I too wanted this gem for myself. To keep her from all prying eyes and away from the world.

"Besides, Dipper already proved to me in one night how much more of a man he is!" Wendy said suggestively.

"Why? Because he became a shielding chew-toy for a pack of dogs? Robbie chuckled

"The night I'm talking about has nothing to do with the night I was attacked…"

I looked to Wendy with a surprised look that said, "That is some very personal information between us! You can't just go telling people that!"

Robbie fell silent for a moment… And as the inner-mechanisms of his mind began to piece it all together…

"He didn't…" Robbie mumbled

Wendy tightened her grip and led me forward to pass Robbie and continue on our date.

"He did…best night of my life!" Wendy said with a satisfied grin.

And just when I thought it was over, before I could pass Robbie tore me from Wendy's grip and punched me in the face making me fall to the ground from the surprise attack. He then began kicking me in the stomach relentlessly making sure I had no way to get up and fight back.

"Robbie stop it!" Wendy cried as she tried to push him off me.

Robbie went to slap Wendy away but with quick reflexes and amazing speed, I was able to get up and stop his hand inches from her face. I used his surprise to then quickly give him a heavy punch in the gut that made him fall to his knees.

"Don't you ever touch my Wendy!" I shouted

I was angry now! "How dare you to even try to hurt her!" I thought

Robbie now at my level, tried punching me in the face again, only to have me block it and give his fist a quick twist while it was in my grasp. Robbie screamed as the sudden pain overwhelmed his hand.

"You just fucking broke my wrist!" Robbie screamed in anger and pain.

"That's the price you pay for even trying to mark Wendy's precious face!" I said staring him down.

But Robbie doesn't know when to quit. So he tried with his other hand to punch me. That's when I jumped on top of him and repeated to punch him 3 more times in the face. My punches were heavy and precise. And as I got off of him you could already see the bruises on his face as his nose bled.

"Stay away from Wendy! She's mine and no one else's!"

I looked back to Wendy who stood there embarrassed and waiting for me to say something else.

But there was nothing else to be said, so I grabbed her hand and led her away from the beat up Robbie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Day with Her  
Part 2: The Start of a Wonderful Evening**

 **Author Notes: Warning! Your about to find out why this story is rated for Mature in some parts of this chapter. I will not be held responsible for any damaged computers or equipment by the cause of fangirling or fapping. You have been warned.**

Dipper's POV

It had been about 10 minutes since the encounter with Robbie and we were just about to step into town until Wendy noticed in how badly my fists were. I didn't even notice them until she spoke up about it.

"Dipper! Your hands!"

I looked at my hands and they were dripping with blood. At first I thought it was from Robbie's bleeding face. But looking more closely I could tell some of it was coming from my knuckles. Not enough to make me worried, but apparently enough to make her.

"Dipper doesn't it hurt? Why didn't you notice it before?"  
"Probably because I can't feel anything on the top of my hands." I said. But that was something I wanted to keep a secret from her.

"What? That happened from punching Robbie."

"No of course not…it happened the night I saved you."

Wendy looked at me confused.

"I didn't hear anything about that from the doctor?"

"Probably because it wasn't until a few days later when recovering, is when I noticed it." I said.

"When I called the doctor, he asked me how I could have damaged them. I told him that I was beating the wolves away that night when protecting you. Using nothing but my fists since there was no time to find something to use as a weapon. He said that I probably had severe nerve damage."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Wendy said angrily.

"Because I didn't think it was important. It's not like if it was the bottom of my hands and tip of my fingers that I use to feel every day. So, I can't feel pain when I punch things anymore. If anything I see it as a blessing, so now even pain can't stop me from protecting you." I said confidently.

Wendy didn't look convinced as she took my hands and kissed them.

"I still don't understand? With your fluffy enhancements, shouldn't you have been faster and stronger than a normal human?" Wendy asked

"Just because I'm faster or stronger doesn't mean my body isn't as fragile. If anything, I become more fragile because of the furry syndrome."

"Furry Syndrome?" Wendy asked

"That's what I decided to call it. You need to think about it this way. The furry syndrome only acts as a boost to make me faster and stronger, but it's still a normal human body. Which means it comes with risks. Being able to move faster means my heart, mind, basically my entire body has to work two maybe three times faster than it's supposed to. This can lead to quick physical exhaustion or in the worst case…a heart attack. Even being stronger has its drawbacks. The possibilities of damaging muscles and nerves are always there. That's what happened when I was fighting off those wolves. And you saw me pass out when I left my injuries to you. That was because of how hard my body was working."

"But let's stop talking about that and continue our date."

"Dipper how am I going to enjoy the date now that I'm thinking about your well-being and the risks you took that night-"

I pulled her in and kissed her. I could feel her worries fade and her mind calm as the kiss lasted longer and longer.

"By just looking beautiful and enjoy being with me. It's in the past and I don't regret anything that happened. So stop worrying about it."

Wendy nodded her head still surprised by the kiss.

"B-But we still need to bandage up your hands." She pouted

I chuckled at her cute pouting as we walked into town. We stopped at a gas station and bought some bandages which Wendy helped wrap on.

After that I held her hand and started leading the way to the old bookstore.

"Are you going to tell me how you got the… Furry Syndrome?" Wendy asked while questioning if she said it right.

"I have no reason why not. I might as well explain it from the beginning."

It happened on a night I was returning from watching movies at Wendy's place. It was late but I thankfully had brought the mystery shack's golf cart with me. As I was in a hurry to get home, I felt a bump as I drove over something. I thought it was just a rock but I stopped to make sure. It turned out to be a fox. I wanted to help it but before I could do anything, it died. A few moments later a burst of red flame appeared next to me and the dead fox. Clearly visible with it being night, I could tell the flames themselves looked like a fox.

It was then, a clear angered voice said, "How dare you take the innocent life of my brethren! He had a family of his own and always did his best to not anger you humans. His life is only one of many innocent lives that are taken in this forest by the likes of you! Therefor I curse you, until the moment of time you truly respect life and know what true love is! May this curse open your eyes to the blessings of nature and the crime you have committed."

And as quick as it came, the flaming fox disappeared. Of course I was a little freaked out about what happened, but seeing that I felt like nothing had changed, I moved on heading back to the shack. It wasn't till morning, after I woke up, that I noticed the drastic changes the curse had put upon me. After that, I searched for any sign of where the flame fox could have gone while trying to live my daily life and hide my Furry Syndrome. But I came out with nothing. There wasn't anything in the journals either.

"After that, you can guess what happened." I said to Wendy finishing up my explanation.

"So the reason why this happened to you is because you accidently killed a fox, which added to a flame fox's anger towards humans, which he took out on you by cursing you." Wendy said.

"Yep…Just was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

It was then we reached the old bookstore.

I opened the door for Wendy, who thanked me for my courtesy of ladies first, and then followed her in.

"Now I just have to find something that can give me a clue to either the whereabouts of the flame fox or a cure for curses. Either way I can't expect them to have too many books on such a subject." I said.

But I was wrong. This was gravity falls where weirdness is part of the townspeople's daily lives which left them questions. Looking for answers made these types of books popular. Which I later found out that meant almost every book in the bookstore had to do with something mysterious or unknown that could have the possibility of having what I was looking for.

Me and Wendy dug through the books on the shelves and couldn't think of where to start.

"Is the young couple looking for something?" An old voice said coming out of nowhere.

I looked down one of the rows to see the old bookstore owner waiting for an answer.

"Actually yes. We are looking for a book on magical creatures or maybe about curses." I said

"Well dear, that's about half of the books in this store! You're going to have to be more specific on the kinds of creatures and curses you are looking for."

"Then how about flame creatures and curses that change your form." Wendy asked

"I believe I have a couple books that might interest you." The old lady said as she went off do grab multiple books. When she came back she had a stack of six books. And after me and Wendy skimmed through them, we agreed on two books that might be able to help. But it was going to take a while for me to read through them, so I purchased the books but decided to wait until tomorrow to start reading through them.

"Thank God that old lady was there to help. Could you imagine skimming through all those books in that place?" Wendy said relieved as we walked out of the bookstore.

"It wouldn't be that hard. At least for me… I'm used to that kinda thing with how many books I've read." I said as I looked at my bag filled with my purchases.

"How many books have you read?" Wendy asked

"Not much. Just the whole school library back home." I said as if it was nothing

Wendy was in shock though. She always did find him reading books and stuff but she didn't know he was into it that much!

"We still have time before Dinner… Want to go to the park or the arcade or something?" I asked.

"Sure! Let's have lots of fun!"

We then chased each other through the park. And when we got tired, we stopped and snuggled on the grass kissing every now and then. Then when we got bored we went and played every game in the arcade while trash talking and teasing each other until it became sunset outside and time to head for dinner.

But as we past the greasy diner, Wendy began asking where exactly we were going for dinner.

She was surprised when I lead her to the fanciest restaurant in town. I was happy about the generous donation by Stan this morning. Because it made me especially happy to see the sparkles in her eyes as I motioned towards the door with her.

"Dipper? Are you serious!? I couldn't even afford this place with all my savings! You have to be pulling my leg?…"

"Usually I would be, but tonight is our first date, so it's special. You just enjoy yourself and leave the bill to me."

Wendy was still in disbelief even as I walked her into the establishment. Her eyes grew wide and filled with wonder as she took in the atmosphere.

I walked up to the waiter waiting patiently near the entrance for guests to arrive.

"Table for two please…" I said confidently to the waiter. Almost as if I belonged there and it was normal.

The waiter looked me up and down and then gave me a frown. "I believe you have the wrong restaurant sir…"

"No I know exactly where I am. And I asked for a table for two." I said a little agitated.

"Sir by what you and your friend are wearing, I don't think you two could even afford our food here."

As Wendy was still in awe of the beauty in the classy atmosphere, I pulled out the cash I had safely in my pocket from Stan.

The waiter looked reluctant to see the wad of hundred dollar bills in my hand. But also the surprise on his face when I first pulled it out let me know I had more than enough to eat here. Which meant I could splurge on Wendy, which also made me really happy.

"You shouldn't judge people by how they look. Just because I'm not wearing a million dollar suit, doesn't mean I can't afford such an establishment. Now before you insult me and my beautiful date further, why don't you lead us to a table that has a little privacy? At least before I decide to take my money elsewhere." I said in a sophisticated and threatening tone.

If I wanted him to treat us with respect, I was going to have to demand it. And what better way than acting like the snarky Pacifica Northwest.

The waiter then sat up straight and gave me his full attention. "Yes! I-I'm sorry sir…Right this way please."

I grabbed Wendy's hand, snapping her out of the trance she was in with the décor, and we followed the waiter to the back corner of the restaurant.

"Here is your table Sir! And I must apologize for my rudeness. I hope you will forgive me."

Wendy looked at me surprised when I said, "It will depend on how this evening goes with your establishment! Tonight is a very special night for her, so I would hope you keep that in mind."

"Of course Sir! Absolutely. Is there anything that I can get to start you two off? Maybe some wine?"

"As you can tell, I am still far too young for such a tasteful starter. I will just have some water."

I then realized that most rich teens are probably offered alcohol despite their age. With rich families, things as wine are probably normal for them to drink. I think I even heard Pacifica brag about it in the past. Looking to Wendy, I decided to take the chance, hoping they wouldn't check her ID. Especially after the speech about not judging us.

"But she will have some! Bring a bottle you believe to be in good taste and be quick about it!" I said with confidence.

After the waiter gave the menu's and left. Wendy looked at me amazed and said "You just did not!"

"I just did." I answered as if it was nothing.

We both looked at our menu in silence, but from across the table I see the worry she gave as she looked through it.

"Dipper-"

"Wendy, just choose what you want. A chance like this isn't going to come around often. Even from me. So just relax and make a choice. Like I said before, let me deal with the bill." I said as I interrupted Wendy before she could say anything.

A small smile appeared on Wendy's face as she looked back down on the menu.

"Your way to generous Dipper… Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. You didn't have to go through all the trouble of making our first date special. I would've been happy from just going to the greasy diner." She thought

But despite what she thought, she couldn't help but be excited about where they were. Truthfully she dreamed of coming to this place since it opened when she was a little girl. But after reality shattered her dream, she never expected to set foot in this place, especially on a date with Dipper.

As she looked through the menu a second time she thought, "Dipper is ten times the gentleman than any of her past boyfriends if he really expects to pay for this on his own. But how can he even afford it?" she thought as she looked up from her menu at Dipper who was also still looking through his menu.

She glared at me until I noticed and asked, "What?"

"Okay fess up! How are you able to afford this place? It's driving me crazy and I need to know!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" I teased

"I'm not dumb Dipper you aren't the only one who can play detective."

"I don't play, I LIVE!" I said dramatically while holding out my hands as if I was on stage.

"I know you didn't get that much from working at the shack. You and I get payed the same and have worked the same amount of hours."

"Which leaves you either stole or was given the money."

"The only thing that I had stolen was your heart…" I teased again. And as it left my mouth I thought, "Ok even I thought that was cheesy"

But Wendy liked cheesy, which is why a smile spread across her flustered and red face.

"So you admit the money was given to you!" Wendy said embarrassed but still in detective mode.

All I could do was give a long sigh as I started to admit defeat.

"Ok, yes…There was a very generous and unexpected donation that surprised even me."

"Who?" Wendy asked

"I'll give you three guesses." I teased

"Dipper!" Wendy said a little irritated now.

"Oh come on you can't even guess?"

Wendy began to stare at me. Whenever she does this, it makes me want to melt. My heart starts to race and I can no longer look her strait in the eye. If I do, I feel like I'd get lost in her emerald gaze. Usually Wendy's victory was assured by looking at me like this. I couldn't ever say no to the glittering emerald eyes when they were like this. When they were so serious and unflinching with no chance of backing down. But victory would be mine today, because I could easily look away from her gaze since there was a table in between us.

"Nope, that's not going to work! You're going to have to play my little game if you want to know." I teased

Wendy gave me a pouty face then looked down at the table. I didn't like the way she smiled when an idea suddenly popped in her head.

The next thing I felt was pressure on my groin region. I looked back at Wendy in shock.

"You aren't thinking?"

"I am, unless you tell me." teased Wendy.

Wendy didn't give me a chance to answer though as she began to rub her foot up and down my growing member that was caged in my jeans.

I looked down to see her foot brushing up against me. The cloth on the table reached to the floor so I knew there was no chance of anyone noticing. As long as I could keep it together.

My heart rate started to rise and I began to breath heavily to the motion of Wendy's foot. Damn her long legs for even being able to reach this far under the table.

My cock was now fully erect against my jeans as she followed the member all the way to the top and began poking my most sensitive area.

I almost gave a slight moan until I saw the waiter returning with a bottle of wine and a glass of water.

"Wendy stop he's coming back!" I whispered, but all I got back from her was a devilish smile.

The waiter was now in front of us and Wendy was still rubbing and poking my cock.

"Sorry for the wait Sir. A glass of water for you and a bottle of wine for the lady."

I tried to keep a straight face and my breathing to a minimal as the waiter began pouring the wine in a glass for Wendy.

As I watched her thank the waiter for the glass, it seemed she was doing so effortlessly even though her actions under the table was far from innocent. There was no sign of her devilish act on her face as she took a sip of the expensive wine.

"Have you both decided on what you want." The waiter asked.

Wendy looked at me and said after she licked her lips, "Oh yes! But I think I'll save that for dessert."

Wendy could feel my cock throbbing at what she said and began to add more pressure as she moved her foot up and down my member.

"So for now I'll go with the grilled Salmon." Wendy said

"I don't know how much more I can take of this!" I thought as the waiter turned towards me.

"I-I'll h-have the mushroom steak." I said still trying to not show how much pleasure I was feeling just from her foot. But Wendy could tell. Thank God the waiter was oblivious to the whole situation as he left.

My breathing went back to its heavy flow as I said, "That's not funny Wendy!"

"It's not supposed to be funny. It's supposed to be erotic!" Wendy smiled as she began poking the tip of my member again.

"Wendy! *pant* Don't… *pant* It you this keep it up-"

But I couldn't finish as I felt the burst of sticky cum being released in my jeans and ooze against my skin.

Wendy giggled at my erotic expression. She was so happy that we got the corner table with privacy or else this could have back fired. Besides, she always wanted to try that.

"So…are you going to tell me now?" she teased

"…It was Grunkle Stan… And I promise you I'm going to get you back before the nights over!" I said with sweat on my brow and still breathing heavily.

As I smiled, Wendy realized that she may have awakened the furry beast within me. But it was too late. And she immediately started to regret her actions later that evening, after the waiter brought our food and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Day with Her**

 **Part 3: The End of Our First Date**

 **Author Notes: Warning! Your about to find out why this story is rated for Mature in this chapter. I will not be held responsible for any damaged computers or equipment by the cause of fangirling or fapping. You have been warned.**

Dipper's POV

After I watched the waiter leave from bringing us our food, I looked at Wendy, which made her nervous when she noticed I was staring at her with a smile on my face.

"W…W-What?" she asked nervously.

"Didn't you say something about having dessert first?" I said then licked my lips. That caught Wendy's attention and she began to blush.

"I-I changed my mind. The food looks so delicious!" Wendy said nervously while trying to not make eye contact.

"Well so does _my_ dessert. So I think I'll have it now!"

Wendy was about to protest on what I meant by that, but when she looked over I was already gone. I had slid out of my chair and quietly made it under the table with nobody, not even Wendy noticing.

If there was a time to be proud of being short, it was now, as I could easily and quietly maneuver under the small table. The long table cloth made sure to hide me completely as I started to make my move on Wendy which surprised her at realizing where I was.

"D-Dipper!" Wendy whispered in a panic, as she could feel the heat on her face as I began slowly moving my hands on her soft thighs up her dress skirt.

As I grabbed and began pulling down her black leggings and cute blue panties, Wendy began shaking in protest as I continually pulled them down slowly but with intent.

"Dipper please! Don't do this! There's no way I'll be able to keep quiet or control myself!"

"Oh don't say that! This is a game you started." I said as I slowly lifted her dress skirt.

"Besides, from down here, it looks like you're begging for it. It must have been a huge turn on for you to watch me struggle." I said as I looked at her wet pussy.

"Again I'm sorry Dipper! I'll do anything you want! Just please not here!" Wendy spoke through clenched teeth as she grabbed the table tightly as I spread her legs apart wider to make room for myself.

"You just need to be quiet. It will be good practice. Besides if you do screw up, it's not like we're coming back to this place anytime soon." I whispered

I then closed my lips on her exposed cunt. Licking softly, slowly, and lovingly at Wendy's clit from bottom to top with my tongue, flicking at her sensitive clit. I held Wendy's legs apart to keep her from struggling from the pleasure as I licked her out with my hungry mouth.

Meanwhile on top, Wendy's blush was covering her entire face, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth seductively while I feasted on her pussy below. Wendy went to grab her glass of wine but failed to do so as she dug her nails into the table and tried to take deep breaths. Wendy wanted to scream with all the tension building inside her. She admitted she wasn't a quiet lover and Dipper knew this too. To keep any noise from escaping her lips was testing her control strongly.

I then stuck my tongue deep inside her, humming in obvious enjoyment as my tongue collected every drop of Wendy's juices from her pussy. Knowing instinctively that she was near as I felt the tension from her thighs squeezing hard, I then sucked on her clit hard and flicked it madly.

Wendy bit into her napkin, tightly muffling her sounds. Suddenly she tightly exploded with a soft grunt. Her body shook and went numb to the electric pleasure as her eyes darkened and she collapsed back in her chair. She felt me licking at her own cum enthusiastically as I cleaned Wendy's pussy with my tongue.

"Fluffy, please…" Wendy's voice croaked softly as I had finally stopped my treatment. Wendy then felt and slightly lifted herself up as I lifted her panties and leggings back in place and pulled down her dress skirt.

Wendy was softly panting, her face glazed with a sheen of sweat, her glistening emerald eyes was still dazed and unfocused as she looked at me in disbelief.

"I can't believe you just did that." Wendy finally managed to say at my smugly grinning face.

"Thanks Wendy, dessert was delicious." I smirked as I raised my glass to toast with her then drank from it.

As Wendy tried to move her weakened body in a better position, I said, "I must agree with you that doing this kinda thing in public is a real turn on. Congratulations Wendy! You got me hooked." I said with a devilish smile.

"What the hell have I done…" Wendy regretted with a smile on her face.

We then started to enjoy our expensive meal together. We talked and joked around until we both finished our plates. By that time Wendy had also finished a bottle of wine.

I looked at my phone and it was around 9:00

I then looked to Wendy who looked like she would pass out any minute because of the bottle of wine that was now running through her system. It was my fault for letting her have it anyway so I only had myself to blame when I decide the date was going to have to end earlier than expected. But I enjoyed the time we spent together today, so I didn't regret letting her enjoy herself.

I looked to the waiter who immediately brought the check. Never in my life have I ever spent so much money at once. But I was able to pay for it and still have a little extra from what Stan gave me.

I stood up, took Wendy's hand pulling her out of her chair, and followed the waiter to lead her to the entrance. The waiter then opened the door gave his goodbye and we were back out in the town, Wendy in one hand, and my book purchases in the other.

I was leading her back to her house when she started talking in a drunk tone.

"Dipper I love you soooo much!"

"I know I love you too." I answered

"Nobody has ever been such a gentleman to me in my life! With what you do for me, I shouldn't even count my past relationships as relationships. I can't even compare those dweebs to you!"

"Well you deserve to be treated as a princess, even if you normally dress like a tomboy." I said

"I feel like a princess! Wai-what? Oh you jerk!"

I chuckled at Wendy's weak attempt to punch me in the shoulder.

"Alright I'm sorry. I'm just teasing with ya." I chuckled

We soon finally made it her house, though she was now leaning on me for balance.

"How am I going to explain this to her father?" I thought

We reached the porch and I knocked on the door. I was greeted by a surprised Mr. Corduroy who didn't expect me till the last tick on the clock to midnight.

"Dipper! Did you come to get something?"

"No, I came to drop the princess off." I answered

Wendy with her eyes closed smiled at being called a princess as she began leaning more and more on me.

"It's only 10, what happened?"

"Well I took Wendy to that expensive fancy restaurant on the edge of town. Turns out everything she ordered was drowned in wine as it cooked. Leading her to…well end up like this."

"Ya I thought I heard something about fancy restaurants doing something like that! But I could never afford to go to one and try it. But it looks like it hit her pretty hard. Thanks for bringing her back safely."

Mr. Corduroy stood aside so I could basically carry Wendy to her room now. I helped her into bed and pulled the covers over her. I was about to turn and leave when she grabbed my arm and pulled me close holding me like a stuffed animal.

When Mr. Corduroy poked his head in, Wendy muttered, "Mmmm… Fluffy is it bed time?" as she nuzzled her face into my thick brown hair, breathing deeply in my musk that she loved so much.

I looked at Mr. Corduroy embarrassed.

"What she calls you fluffy because you're like a teddy bear?" he asked unimpressed.

"Something like that. I know it isn't the manliest nickname…" I whispered as I slowly got out of Wendy's grip and got off her bed.

"But if it makes her so happy to call me that, then I'm ok with it." I said as I approached Mr. Corduroy.

We then shut off her lights and exited her room closing the door behind us.

I was about to leave when I was stopped with a large hand on my shoulder.

"I just want to thank you again for what you did tonight. Most of the other guys hanging around her would probably have tried to take advantage of her if she was in that state."

"Well if you haven't noticed already, I'm nothing like those other guys. Wendy thinks that too. I'd never want to take advantage of her."

"Well if I had the slightest doubt about you, you proved me wrong. I'm glad you're dating my daughter."

I couldn't help but smile, and so did Mr. Corduroy.

"You know Mr. Corduroy, I know you're a busy man, but if you ever get some time off… I don't know if you would ever think of… taking me fishing? Just you and me. Bond in the outdoors. Maybe talk about your daughter."

"What you have never been fishing?" asked Mr. Corduroy

"Well my father never did like the outdoors and well… I don't think you can count fishing on a boat with a bug zapper or dynamite with Stan exactly fishing?"

Mr. Corduroy smiled. "Sure I'd love the chance to make a bigger man out of you! But I'm not good at that bonding type thing. So maybe I'll bring ya on our next family camping trip!"

"Sounds fun!" I said

We laughed with each other as he led me to the door. And as I left I waved back to him leaving a smile on the father's face.

I then quickly ran home hoping to not have a repeat of wild animals attacking in the middle of the night.

So with the help of Furry Syndrome, I made it home in a flash.

When I entered the shack, Stan was already early to bed. Mabel though was in the living room looking like she was about to pass out in front of the tv until she heard the door close.

"Dipping Sauce? Is that you?" Mabel grumbled

"Ya it is Sis" I answered.

"It's like 10:20. I expected you two to be out later than this." Mabel said worried

"Don't worry, I had to end it early with how Wendy ended up after drinking a bit too much."

"You got her drunk! Way to go Dipper! So did she pop your cherry yet?"

"Come on Mabel, you know I'm not like that! I just helped her home and put her to bed." I said as I put down my bag of purchased books next to the couch.

"Seems like a waste!" Mabel argued

"Well I'd like both of us to remember having sex not just one of us."

Mabel agreed with the statement.

"Anyways I'm going to go take a shower."

"And I'm going to finish this Duck-tective Marathon if it kills me!" Mabel roared

But as soon as I came back from my shower, Mabel was passed out on the floor in a blanket while using Waddles as a pillow.

I quietly grabbed my new books and headed for our attic room. Might as well get some reading done since it was still early. If 11:30 at night was early.

I sat at my desk and began to read through the books I had bought that day. I started marking any pages that had to do with fire foxes and growing tails and ears. And after going through at least half of both books, I then believed I had started to find what I was looking for!

But before I could read further I heard a knocking at the front of the shack. I looked at the clock and it was 1:30; Who could it possibly be? There was some more loud knocking and I quickly marked the page I was on with a large sticky note. I then ran downstairs hoping my running and the loud knocking didn't wake anybody up.

As I looked in the living room I was relieved to see Mabel still asleep and Grunkle Stan out of sight.

I went to open the door and was surprised to see who was standing there with a worried look on their face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Night is Still Young**

 **Author Notes: Warning! Your about to find out why this story is rated for Mature in this chapter. I will not be held responsible for any damaged computers or equipment by the cause of fangirling or fapping. You have been warned.**

Dipper's POV

"Mr. Corduroy?! What are you doing here?!" Dipper said surprised.

"Hello Dipper. I didn't think anyone would still be up. But I'm glad you are! I have a situation with Wendy."

I became really worried. But seeing the look on face, Mr. Corduroy wanted to reassure me.

"Don't worry, nothing has happened! It's just Wendy woke up in the middle of the night and is still a little drunk. And…well…"

I waited as he tried to find the words…

"Wendy… grew more…childish when she woke up with you not beside her. She yelled and complained and had fits like she did when she was younger. It only got worse when I told her you walked home by yourself when it was late. I can't blame her for worrying after the experience you to have had. But she just won't calm down!"

I began thinking of a younger Wendy. Yeah I can see her being stubborn. But the way Mr. Corduroy was describing her didn't sound like the Wendy I knew at all. The Wendy I knew always tried to be the adult and not cause trouble for others.

 _"_ _Maybe being a little drunk showed how she truly felt."_ I thought

"Anyways, her brothers and I have to get up early to head to work, so we can't deal with this or we won't get any sleep. Which can be dangerous with our line of work."

 _"_ _Yeah, you have to stay vigilant if you're cutting trees all day that had the possibility of crushing you."_ I thought

"So… I was hoping you could take care of her. At least for tonight until she's back to normal." Said Mr. Corduroy

"Of course I will! I mean… its mostly my fault she ended up this way. And I couldn't let anything risk her precious family. So you can rely on me to take care of her."

"Glad to hear it."

All of a sudden I was tackled to the ground and felt something soft against my chest and was holding me tightly.

"OOF-…What the?!"

"Oh Dipper! I'm soooo happy to see you! Why didn't you stay next to me? Why did you leave when it was already dark? It's ok now since I'm here! I get to snuggle with you all night!" Wendy slurred still being affected by the alcohol.

Wendy's tight tomboy grip was suffocating me as I reached for some help from her father, but his back was already turned and shouted out, "She's your problem now!"

I've never seen Mr. Corduroy so quickly wanting to get away from his daughter. It made me wonder if she was really that scary when Wendy acted like her younger self.

Somehow I managed to get her up to my room without waking anybody up. And thank god for the sound proof installation. Because the drunk, young acting Wendy, couldn't control her voice levels. At times she was screaming in her fun and at other's she was deathly quiet.

She made a mess, tried to look through my stuff, and was clingy as hell! Not that I didn't mind. But this all seemed familiar. Until it hit me that drunk Wendy acted just like normal Mabel! Not a care in the world, no privacy, always speaking what's on her mind, and way too energetic. Yep, she acted like Mabel alright.

Now I could see why Mr. Corduroy was so quick to get rid of her. It must have been hell raising such an energetic and unique girl by himself. My parents had me for all her attention to go towards. But Wendy at the time was the first child. Mr. Corduroy must have some exhausting memories of her like this.

Thankfully I could deal with anyone who acted like Mabel!

"Ok, ok. You had your fun. Don't you think it's time you went to bed?" I said

"NO! I don't want to go to bed yet!" Wendy yelled

"Come on Wendy! You can play with me tomorrow so get into bed."

"NO! You're starting to sound like my father!" Wendy yelled

"Well I have to if you're going to act like a child!" I said.

I immediately regretted saying that. She gave me an angry look. But it faded as a devious smile appeared on her face.

I began to step back, I didn't like the way she was looking at me.

"So you don't like it when I act like a child? Maybe I should do something more _adult_ like?" she said under her breath.

I knew where this was going. And I wasn't going to let her have her way. So I relied on my furry syndrome to dodge and keep out of her grasp as she chased me throughout the room.

 _"_ _This is too easy, she already looks tired. All I have to do is keep this up and she'll collapse and fall asleep."_ I thought

But then I made a mistake, I slipped on a pen that I knocked off my desk, which made me hit the ground and my head. Things were fuzzy but I soon realized that Wendy had caught me and was sitting on top of me with an evil smile on her face.

"I caught you!" she sang

She put all her weight on top of me to keep me still as she tried to take off my pants.

I could have used my furry syndrome to throw her off but there was a chance I could hurt her, so I tried to talk this out.

"Wendy stop playing! It's time for bed!"

"I agree! That's why I'm undressing you! So we can go to bed… like _adults_." She said in a horny tone.

I was able to nudge her off without hurting her, but she successful took my pants off as I shuffled away. Revealing my fluffy fox tail as I still had on my tshirt and boxers. But it didn't help my case that I was turned on by the situation and my penis started to become erect, which Wendy could clearly see as it tried to break free from its cloth prison.

I laid against the door thinking about my options. _"I can't leave the room or else Wendy will just follow me and wake the whole house up!"_ I thought

"Now Fluffy. Didn't you say you would take care of me?" She said interrupting my train of thought.

She turned around and bent over showing me her perfect ass, as she began to take off her pajama bottoms. She waved her butt side to side as she did it, making me become even more erect.

 _"_ _Dammit! She knows exactly how to turn me on!"_ I thought

As her pajama bottoms fell to the floor, she kicked it to the side of the room. And then started to take of her top, revealing her big perky breasts.

 _"_ _She wasn't wearing a bra this whole time!"_ I thought

I stared at the last article of clothing. Her sexy red panties that fit tightly around her body that kept me from seeing her precious area.

Wendy giggled at me Looking down I saw that my member was now fully erect and throbbing under her vision.

 _"_ _TRAITOR!"_ I screamed in my head.

With that, Wendy slowly took off her panties and let them fall to the floor and kicked them off with her foot, leaving a beautifully naked Wendy standing in front of me.

"Now Dipper… we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" Wendy said

Wendy slowly walked towards me then made a move to grab my boxers but I quickly tried to get around her to run to the other side of the room.

But…for a moment I had forgotten about my tail. And in that moment, Wendy grabbed it making me fall to my knees to the sudden pleasure. But I wasn't as weak as I was before so I tried to get back up, but in doing so, Wendy quickly pushed me onto the edge of my bed where she quickly pulled off my boxers. My cock popped out like a jack in the box, and the happiness on Wendy's face with the lusted reunion was enough to make my heart melt.

I sat there at the edge of the bed, my cock throbbing.

"Well, there's no way I can go to sleep like this." I softly whispered in defeat.

Wendy perked up from her trance on my penis as she heard those words.

She smiled as she knew she had won the battle. And in doing so, I leaned back on the edge of the bed to reveal my cock to her as if it was her prize for being so stubborn.

Wendy grasped my penis and started to move her hand up and down. My face scrunched as I thought, _"Dammit why do I have to be so sensitive to her touch!"_

Wendy liked to see that I was already struggling. So she decided to already take it up a notch.

She stuck out her tongue over my cock and let a large pool of saliva slowly fall onto it until it was completely soaked. Then she began to rub it in a repetitive motion.

The slimy movement felt even better and made me quiver as her soft hand moved on my moist cock so gently. I tried to put on a tough front, but I couldn't hide from Wendy how good I was feeling.

"You always try to act so cool! Like how you always end up protecting me, even if it's something as stupid as Robbie. Or like the situation at the restaurant when you made my teasing backfire! Or even that night when you made me putty in your hands and pleasured me without mercy! But tonight will be different… tonight I'm going to see the embarrassing side of you! I won't give you a chance to be cool or act tough." Wendy said

"Bring it on…tomboy!" I said as I winced in pleasure.

She then picked up my tail and bit the tip of it while she continued to stroke my cock. She got the reaction she wanted as I squealed from the sudden bite of my tail which somehow made me feel even more pleasure.

She kept it in her mouth continuously sucking on the fluffy fur. Wendy began to feel the slickness from my precum as she squeezed and stroked me.

She watched closely and enjoyed all the little faces I made as I felt the constant pleasure building up inside of me.

"Wendy… " I said feeling the pleasure build up to the tip.

"What are you going to cum already? That's not very cool of you." She teased after letting my tail fall from her mouth.

I searched deep inside of me and somehow gained, if anything, a little self-control. Like I'd let her tease me making me feel so inferior to her.

"Like hell I will!" I spat. But soon regretted as Wendy squeezed tightly on my raging member.

"Oh are you trying to act all tough and cool again?" she said surprised.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to try something new to keep that from happening. Something I haven't even done with all the other guys I've dated."

Wendy let go of my cock and then, with her tongue, gave a long wet lick from the base to the tip as she kept looking at me for a reaction.

My cock twitched as she repeated this four more times. Then she started licking the tip of my cock having her tongue wrap around it in a circular motion. It was taking everything to keep me from moaning out.

But my tough front disappeared as she suddenly swallowed my entire member. The warm, wet suction on my penis made me cry out in surprise. I couldn't hold it in any more. I continued to moan at the pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down on my penis.

"Dammit!" I cried out

"There's no way this can be your first time doing this!" I questioned

But all that did was make Wendy more confident and she began to pick up the speed and send my cock even further down her throat. I moaned in ecstasy as my breathing grew heavy and the sweat dripped down my forehead. My body felt like it was on fire and it was leading all to that moment. The moment that I could no longer prolong.

"Wendy! I'm going to cum!" I shouted out as a warning.

Wendy only smiled and gave one more big lunge down her throat causing my seed to explode inside her mouth. As my cum continued to pulse out of my cock, I heard her huge gulps as she tried to swallow every bit of it. She then sucked my cock clean and gave a smile.

"Mmmmm…Thanks for the meal." She teased as she licked her soft pink lips. Her curly hair was a mess and it looked so erotic as it partly covered her face. It was like she was some kind of wild animal. I didn't even notice that I was getting hard again as I stared at her.

Noticing my hard member that quickly recovered, Wendy smiled and said, "Is your hungry penis still not satisfied! Even after giving you such a good blowjob? Dipper your so selfish…" She teased.

My face turned red. "It's not my fault you look so cute…" I mumbled

At that moment Wendy had made up her mind. Made up her mind about something she's been thinking about since he protected her.

"Well maybe I'll just give your greedy cock exactly what it wants!" she said as she jumped on top of me.

I was confused until she started rubbing her pussy against my hard cock.

"Wait Wendy! You don't mean?" I said in a panic

She answered with a smile. And then gave me a big kiss, trying to swallow my tongue as she rubbed against me.

I broke her erotic kiss to scream out, "What about your virginity? We don't even have a condom!"

"I don't care about any of that! I want you Dipper. I'm going to claim you as mine forever!"

I didn't get the chance to argue as she grabbed my cock and forced it inside of her. We both cried out, though it was for different reasons.

I laid there as I felt her tight pussy squeeze against my hot rod. It felt moist and tight. It continually felt like it was trying to suck me in deeper. It wasn't even close to feeling the same as the blowjob a few moments ago.

But I looked up to Wendy to see tears forming in her eyes as her face was scrunched up. I looked back to where we were connected and I could see blood slowly dripping out of her pussy.

"Wendy!" I shouted

"Congratulations Dipper! We've both successfully graduated from being virgins!" She said with a smile on her face. But her tears said otherwise.

"Wendy…"

I then in one swift movement, without disconnected, switched places with her leaving me on top.

Wendy was surprised by the forced switch in positions.

"D-Dipper! What are you doing? Don't tell me you're trying to act cool again!"

"This isn't about acting cool or tough! I just do things because I love and care for you."

Wendy fell silent.

"Besides, who's the one trying to act all tough?" I said with a faint smile as I wiped away some of her tears with my fluffy tail.

Wendy looked away and I saw her flushed face grow red.

"Why do I always end up like this with you? Why am I always the one being taken care of and you're the one who ends up giving the most effort."

"Well…maybe its hard for a tomboy to understand when she's had to take care of not only herself but her family for so many years. So I'll explain this as easily as I can for you…" I said as I leaned in close to her ear.

"That's what a knight does for his beloved princess. And being my princess I will always try to act cool and tough in front of you because I love you." I whispered into her ear.

Wendy's face was now as red as her hair. "There you go saying something all cool again…"

I nibbled on Wendy's ear and receiving a little squeak from her. Then I moved to slowly kiss the side of her neck which started to make her moan.

I then licked the tears of her cheeks and gave her a deep kiss. Our tongues wrapped around each other and exchanged saliva only disconnecting when we needed to breathe.

I had one hand hold her head and get tangled in her long curly hair as I tried to bring her closer to me.

I then started to massage one of her breasts which made Wendy shiver with pleasure and give a loud moan, only to be muffled and silenced by my kiss.

"Wendy… I'm going to start moving ok?"

Wendy looked into my deep hazel eyes. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her, letting her head rest on my shoulder.

I could feel her soft breasts pushing against my chest.

I started to slowly move my hips which made Wendy wince and grunt in pain. It still hurt from me ripping through her hymen.

Wendy's nails began to dig deep into my back and she bit into my neck. More tears began to fall down her face, but after a while the pain slowly vanished putting her at ease. Realizing this I began to pick up the pace hoping she would start to feel the pleasure soon. Wendy began to fall into the pace and our breathing harmonized together. She let go of my neck and I grabbed her hands and held them above her head on the bed. Our fingers intertwined and we fell into another deep kiss as I continually fucked her pussy.

Wendy could feel every inch of me as I came and went. And there suddenly were bursts of pleasure every time I thrust into her.

"Dipper… It's starting to feel really good…Move faster. Thrust harder." she said anxiously

I picked up the pace even more. The immense pleasure continued as I thrust harder and faster into her. Our breathing started to heavily follow each other's pace and quicken with the thrusts. We started to moan together in the extreme pleasure.

"Wendy it feels so good! Your wet and warm pussy keeps gripping me so tightly" Dipper moaned

"It's because it knows it's you Dipper. I love you so much that it wants to keep you inside me forever. And yet if you continue to fuck me like this, I feel like I'll go insane! You're making me feel so good!"

"Wendy! It's starting to feel too good, I'm going to cum soon!" I gasped in between breaths.

"Me too!" Wendy screamed

Wendy then wrapped her legs around my waist as I continued to thrust.

"Wendy, what are you doing?! I'm about to-"

"I'm claiming you as mine forever! Fill me up with your thick cum and make me feel good all the way to the end!"

"Wendy!" I shouted pulling her closer.

"Dipper!" Wendy screamed holding me tight.

She then suddenly bit my fluffy ear, which was enough to have me explode and release my hot white load inside her with one last large thrust.

I moaned as my cock released my warm seed inside of her, filling her up.

Wendy came at the same time and could feel the hot load ooze inside her. As she came, her body tense up and clench down on my throbbing member, trying to squeeze every last drop out of me.

Wendy's body went numb with pleasure as electricity pulsed through her body from cumming so hard. I could feel the heat radiating off our bodies and the quick chill that came as we were drenched with sweat. We breathed heavily and looked into each other's eyes as I pulled out of her. I then watched my cum flow out of her full pussy and then collapsed to rest on the other side of my bed.

We both have never felt anything so amazing in our entire lives.

I laid there catching my breath silently. Until I felt Wendy beginning to move and adjust herself next to me. She then held me close and I wrapped my tail around us giving some warmth to the cool air since I was too worn out to grab the blanket.

We laid there silently together, holding each other. Feeling and listening to each other's heart beat until we both peacefully drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was CoAuthored with Jakob907. I want to personally thank him for helping out and getting me out of my writer's block. Also, I want to say I'm sorry to all my amazing fans and readers. I know it has been a long time since I updated and I'm hoping to get back and update my stories and maybe even finish a few. Thanks for being so patient and I hope you will continue to read and review my stories.**

 **Chapter 13: Hide'n Seek**

Dipper's POV

I was awoken as light shined through the window into the attic. The bright light made me want to adjust myself but I found I was trapped in the warm arms of someone holding me tightly. I wiggled out of their grip and smiled to find my princess still fast asleep.

I slowly moved my arm from underneath her and got off my bed trying not to wake her. I quietly opened up the door to see if anyone was coming. Seeing the coast was clear, I made a dash to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and while waiting for it to get warm, I took a look at myself in the mirror.

Hickies with bite and nail marks covered my body from last night's activities with Wendy. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at myself in the mirror. I would have never thought I would lose my virginity being the nerd I was. Especially with Wendy, my first crush and true love.

But thinking more about it, I wasn't really the nerd I thought I was anymore. I stood in the mirror flexing my arms and abs trying to show off but just ended up laughing at myself.

I went back to the shower and felt it was at the perfect temperature. A few minutes went by as I shampooed and rinsed my hair. I was just soaking my head in the warm water as it flowed down my tail. I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing and heart bursting last night really was.

I was so focused on the pleasurable memories and the water that splashed my face that I didn't hear someone open and close the bathroom door. To my surprise, Wendy jumps in the shower and scares the wits out of me.

"Holy Shit Wendy! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

She starts to laugh at me as I realize that Wendy is in the shower with me. A blush fills my face as I try to look away. Even after everything we've done together, I still felt embarrassed. Especially when my member started to get fully hard as I felt her eyes on me.

I find Wendy wrapping her arms around me and her breasts pressing against my back as she held me tight in the warm shower.

"I guess you being in here means you remember what happened last night?" I asked

"Why wouldn't I?" Wendy questioned with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well… You were really drunk last night. I was kinda worried you might have 'blacked out' to the whole experience." I answered.

"No, I remember _everything_! And I don't regret anything we did. Though I am kinda embarrassed about everything I said and how I acted."

"You mean how you basically went all Mabel on me? Yeah, I didn't see that one coming. But I'm used to dealing with Mabel so it wasn't a challenge. Besides, it was kinda cute when you acted like that."

Wendy blushed.

"…Fluffy?...Thanks for everything yesterday. I really did enjoy myself."

"Anything for my princess."

I then kissed her soft pink lips as we were soaked by the shower. We then had a make-out session until I decided it would be best if I left before anybody found us in the shower together.

Around fifteen minutes later I was fully dressed and ready for the day. I wore blue jeans with a plaid shirt. And as soon as I put on my hat to hide my furry ears, I heard a knock on the door.

Mabel then entered with a big grin on her face.

"Hellooo Bro Bro!" she sang.

I started to get nervous with the look she was giving me.

"What's with the face?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I was awakened by knocking on the door this morning to find Mr. Corduroy dropping this off." Mabel said as she held up a duffel bag.

"How exactly did Wendy end up staying the night?" she asked eagerly.

"Well…she kinda woke up drunk in the middle of the night and threw a childish tantrum that she wanted to see me. Leaving Mr. Corduroy with no choice but to leave her here."

"And what exactly did you two do when left all alone in our room?" Mabel asked her grin only getting bigger.

"How much do you know?"

"Only that she stayed the night and when I walked upstairs this morning I heard you both talking in the shower together."

I then sighed in relief to her lack of knowledge. But that only made her push the subject more.

"Soooo…how close did you two get that you both now feel comfortable taking showers together?"

I could only blush as she studied me looking for an answer.

"That's for Wendy to say. Not me."

"Fine! I'll just ask the _princess_!" Mabel kooed with a big grin as she walked out with the duffel bag.

I could hear the knocking on the bathroom door. A few seconds later Wendy yelled, "Oh My God! Really Dipper? Did you really have to throw your sister onto me?"

"First off, I'm not talking to my sister about what went down. Second, it's your clothes she has, not mine. And thirdly, make sure to cover your ears this time when you do tell her." I yelled back.

I could hear Wendy trying to convince Mabel to give her clothes without giving up what happened last night. But Mabel wouldn't give up. And after a few moments of what I thought was silence, a familiar high pitched scream filled my ears as Mabel ran into the room and tackled me to the ground.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! HOLY GUMBALLS! Congratulations Bro Bro! You've finally become a man! How was it having your v-card taken by your red headed crush?"

"I am not talking about this with you." I said as I pushed her off.

"OH COME ON! You actually have gotten further in a relationship than me now, so I have to know what the experience was like! I want all the details! We're twins, so there's no hiding it from each other."

"My experience no matter how amazing is not Wendy's experience. Since you are my sister you should be asking the female of the relationship."

"Really are you still trying to throw her onto me?" said Wendy as she walked into the room dressed in her casual tight jeans and flannel. Here hair was still messy from taking a shower.

"Even if he is, you can't argue with his logic. You know he's right!" argued Mabel.

Wendy gave a heavy sigh.

"You don't have to tell her. We may be twins, but she's not a part of our relationship. If you want to keep our adult activities to ourselves, then she has no right to say differently."

Dipper's maturity just keeps surprising Wendy.

Wendy looked at Mabel who was now pouting which made Wendy smile.

"You can't argue with his logic. You know he's right." Wendy teased.

"Don't use my own words against me!" Mabel pouted.

Wendy gave another sigh as she grabbed Mabels hand and led her to the bathroom.

With the offer of Mabel combing and straightening her hair, she was willing to tell the curious twin all about her personal experience with the birds and the bees.

When I passed the bathroom door unnoticed, I couldn't help but smile as I saw my two favorite girls bonding and whispering together. Wendy sat on the side of the bathtub while Mabel was brushing Wendy's long hair. But seeing their embarrassed flush faces when Wendy was going into deeper detail about last night's activity was my cue to head downstairs and escape the embarrassment of my sister learning about Wendy's personal experience with my cock. I couldn't help but be thankful that I wasn't the one talking about it with Mabel.

I walked downstairs to find Stan sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper in hand while drinking some coffee.

"Morning"

"Morning…How was your date yesterday?"

"It was great. I should thank you again for the money you gave me. I've never seen Wendy enjoy herself so much."

"You have any trouble yesterday?"

"Yeah. We ran into that prick Robbie before we made it to town and we did have trouble getting a table at the restaurant. But after an ass-whooping and a glance of the wad of cash, both problems were solved and we had no more trouble after that."

"Glad it went well… I got one more question. How far did you two go last night?"

I felt my face flush as I stuttered, "W-What d-do you mean?"

"You think I'm stupid kid? Nothing can get past your Grunkle Stan. Especially after all that noise she made as she came to the shack in the middle of the night. It sounded like she was drunk."

"She was…"

"Oh. Then I guess I already know the answer to my question." Stan commented.

"Are you saying I'm the type to take advantage of somebody?" I said angrily.

"No. But she is. Especially if she is the type of girl to throw a drunk fit." Grunkle Stan said with a wide grin. The blush on my face proved his point and that was the end of the conversation. Grunkle Stan just wanted to know the situation. He wasn't trying to make me feel uncomfortable with the topic.

I went and poured a mug of coffee and leaned against the sink. I enjoyed the warm dirty water that stung my lips as it woke me up.

It was then that Mabel walked into the kitchen with a flushed face as she stared at me in the doorway.

"What?"

"Sounds like you're more of a man than I give you credit for Bro-bro."

I choked on my coffee as the sudden embarrassing comment from my sister surprised me.

When I was able to recover after coughing up what went down the wrong pipe I said, "Really Mabel? I don't care if Wendy tells you but there is a reason why I won't talk about the subject with you."

"Sorry Dipping-Sauce. Just wanted to let you know I'm proud of you. Never knew my nerd of a brother could be such an animal."

I almost choked on my coffee again with that comment. She didn't know how on-point she was since I had a tail and furry ears.

"Hurry up and eat some breakfast Mabel. It's Saturday and I expect a huge tour group within the hour." Grunkle Stan interjected.

"Dipper you're working the register with Wendy, and I better not catch you two doing anything else other than working."

"No promises!" Wendy interrupted as she casually walked into the kitchen and placed a peck on my lips. Her hair was back to normal straightness and glistened in the morning light as she placed her signature trapper hat on her head.

Grunkle Stan looked at me with a serious face.

"I'll try to resist but like she said. No promises."

"Speaking of promises! Grunkle Stan you said I could have a slumber party today if I covered Dipper's shift yesterday!"

"Yes, yes, after work you can invite your friends or whatever." Grunkle Stan said exhaustedly.

The rest of the day went smooth. Large crowds came for the tours and everyone kept themselves busy. I'm proud to say Wendy did complain about how _sore_ she was. But other than that everyone had a good work day and the Mystery Shack made good amount of money.

When it was finally closing time, Mabel was already with her friends Candy and Grenda as they were preparing for what Mabel said was 'The Best Sleepover In History!'

Of course, that just meant a lot of candy and snacks, a duck-tective marathon, and girl gossip. I prayed to god that whatever gossip Mabel had, had nothing to do with me and Wendy.

Wendy decided to stay and keep me company as we all watched the duck-tective marathon. But as another episode ended, Mabel took a look outside to see that there was still light as the sun was going down.

"Hey Candy! Grenda! Want to take a break and go outside to play a quick game of hide'n seek before it gets too dark. After that we can finish the marathon."

Mabel's friends agreed and they were off running out of the shack giggling and screaming, leaving me and Wendy on the couch to enjoy some alone time.

As we waited for them to come back, Wendy decided to start a make-out session while we cuddled together. But she realized the worry look I had as I kept looking outside as it got darker and darker.

"Fluffy? You ok?"

"They should be back by now shouldn't they?" I said in a worried tone.

"Mabel might have said a quick game but I'm sure they are fine." Wendy reassured.

But Wendy was proven wrong when Candy and Grenda slammed the door open to the shack with a lack of Mabel.

I bolted up from the couch as they called my name.

"Dipper!"

"What is it?" I yelled

"We can't find Mabel! No matter how much we call out for her we can't find her!" yelled Candy

"We're worried! It's already almost dark!" yelled Grenda.

With that, I quickly ran out of the Mystery Shack leaving everybody behind with no chance of catching up. My adrenaline was pumping and my body felt light. I was now in the middle of the forest and the light was quickly vanishing from the horizon leaving the forest almost completely dark. With no flash light, Mabel would definitely have trouble making it back to the shack if she was lost.

But I couldn't help but worry. This all seemed too familiar. Almost like the night when I went looking for Wendy. I couldn't help but feel a nagging pain in my stomach. I had to find her quickly.

"Mabel!...Mabel!"

As I ran through the forest I hardly had time to realized my tail had slipped out of my pants. I was starting to panic. Why wouldn't she answer my calls? Where could she have gone?

That's when I heard it… A roar that echoed through the forest that made me hold my breath. I recognized the heavy roar. The animal that it came from was more dangerous than a pack wolves.

It was a bear. A big one from the sound of it. Too big to be a grizzly. There was only one bear that I had read about in the journal. And I hoped to god that the mystical creature I read about wasn't what made the roar.

But I had no choice but to head in the direction of the dangerous mystical beast. The feeling in the pit of my stomach said I had to! That I had to hurry!

My Furry Syndrome was now taking over as I sprinted and dodged tree's through the forest only to find my worst fear had been realized.

There it stood, 10 feet tall. The huge five headed beast roaring as it clawed at a large tree. The multi-head bear.

The journal had said that this mystical creature is a blood thirsty beast that will kill anything that wanders into its territory. The beast has massive strength, enough to make trees fall to the ground. The journal also warns that if you come in contact with the creature, to run or else you will only anger it and will eventually be killed as a meal.

As the multibear swiped a chunk of the tree with its large claws, I heard a squeal from within the pine tree. I looked up to see Mabel holding on for dear life as the multibear swung its claws at her and tried to make her fall down.

Mabel had tears in her eyes that fell from her cheeks life a river. She was so scared. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry for help. But if Candy and Grenda were still looking for her, then they could get hurt if they came towards the beast that was trying to kill her. She tried running but was too slow to get away until she was forced to climb the tree she was now in. Now with only minutes left that she thought she had to live, the multi-headed bear was trying to knock the tree over as it roared and clawed at her.

My worry turned to anger as I saw the beast start to try and climb the tree towards Mabel. Like hell I was going to let that monster touch her!

As I sprinted towards the beast, I could feel my heart pumping at a dangerous pace. My senses were heightened to an extreme level making everything around me seem slow. My body started to feel numb and light as my feet carried me. And with sheer force, I jumped into the beast making us both tumble from its grip from the tree. I then got on all fours and stood in front stood in front of the tree my precious sister was in. An inhuman growl roared from my throat which made the multibear's five heads roar back at me.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried as she recognized the blue and white hat.

"Mabel! Get down from the tree and run!"

The multibear swung one of its large claws at me. I had just enough time to react and dodge by rolling to the side. But my hat fell off revealing my fluffy ears.

Mabel noticed the features of my tail and ears as she sat in the tree, but she didn't care as she was crying and shaking nervously while being scared for herself and her brother.

"Mabel!" I cried out before I dodged yet another swipe of the giant paws.

"Please Mabel! I need you to get to safety now!"

"But Dipper-!"

"NO BUTS! If you want to help, go find Wendy and Grunkle Stan! GO!"

Tears kept flowing from Mabels face as she quickly climbed and jumped down from the tree. She then started running away from me and the multibear.

One of the heads noticed Mabel running away which made multiple heads look in her direction. But before the multibear could chase after her, I jumped in its way while letting out another inhuman growl and bark at the multibear. The multiple heads roared at me together.

We both then started to circle each other. I knew I was at a huge disadvantage. Even with my inhuman strength, I knew I had no chance of taking such a beast down with my bare hands. The multibear is nothing but sheer muscle and power. A living killing machine. So not being able to rely on my strength like I did with the wolves, I was going to have to rely on my speed and take the journals advice… and run!

I quickly ran forward and after dodging a powerful swing of its claws, I punched it in one of its faces. This I knew did nothing but anger it which was what I wanted. I then started sprinting off in the opposite direction of Mabel.

The multibear roared and chased after me. My heart was pumping and I was running as fast as I could. But as I looked back, I saw the multibear still following close behind. Maybe even slightly gaining. I started to zig zag around trees trying to confuse the beast but it was still hot on my trail. I quickly slid under a gap of a fallen tree but only looked back to find that the mutibear had shattered through the tree with its heavy body.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I thought as I burst through a clearing.

I followed a river downstream as I tried to keep myself out of the multibear's grasp.

My furry syndrome was now disappearing as my body started to feel the consequences of using it. My mind was growing foggy. My muscles spazzed and felt like they were on fire. My heart felt like it was about to explode. The numb feeling in my body was replaced with a painful ache. It begged me to stop running. But I couldn't. The multibear was still behind me swinging ferociously at its slowing prey.

In my grogginess, I tripped and found myself suddenly under the multibear as it growled at went to rip out my neck, but before it could I threw some dirt in it's eyes. It only stalled it for a few moments as I was able to get up from under it and struggle to keep running. But I had to stop when the river became a giant water fall. I couldn't move forward at all since it was the edge of a giant cliff.

I heard the roar from behind me and instinctively jumped out of the way of the multibear's grasp.

I then quickly climbed onto a tree that was on the edge of the cliff since it was my only option of safety now.

I climbed despite the pain that pulsed through my body and as I finally leaned and settled on a branch, I looked down to see the multiple red eyes glaring at me.

The tree then shook as the multibear banged itself against the tree. And it continued to do this until it eventually fell landing on the edge of the cliff.

With what muscles I had left I quickly grabbed onto branches to keep myself from falling off the cliff. I slowly pulled myself up.

I then heard the multibear's claws dig deep into the tree as it started to walk on it towards me. I could hear the tree crack at the amount of weight it was holding over the edge of the cliff. But the multibear didn't flinch as it was only seeing red and wanted to end my life.

As the multibear made its way toward me I could feel the tree slant further off the cliff as the roots of it were being pulled from the ground. The tree suddenly jerked down as a couple of the roots snapped under the weight.

"Dipper!"

I looked to see Wendy with Grunkle Stan bursting through the clearing. Stan was carrying a shotgun while Wendy was carrying a flashlight.

The multibear was now close enough to swing at me and I just barely dodged it as I tried to keep balance on the tree trying not to fall.

"Dipper!" Wendy screamed.

As I then looked over to her, the rest of the roots snapped under the weight making the tree start to fall over the cliff.

I quickly ran under the multibear and sprinted with what strength I had left up the falling tree. I then jumped and reached out to find Wendy's hand waiting for me as she pulled me from the edge of the cliff.

All I then heard was the roar of the giant beast as it fell into the darkness and then complete silence after a large *CRACK* as the tree landed at the bottom.

I laid there breathing heavily as there was not enough air to fill my exhausted lungs. Wendy tried to calm me down by holding me close and brushing my tail with her hand. The three of us didn't move as we waited for me to catch my breath. It wasn't till I was breathing normally that I realized my face was leaning on Wendy's chest. Embarrassment filled my face but I could do nothing since I couldn't move after how much I exerted my body.

"Fluffy?... You ok?" Wendy asked worried.

"I've been worse." I said dodging her question. But I couldn't fool her.

She gave me a serious look but I couldn't help but chuckle as I got lost in her emerald gaze.

"I'm fine…just really over exerted myself that's all.

I saw the relief in her face and then she gave me a smile as she hugged me tightly.

"You really scared me…especially when Mabel came back without you. She was crying and saying you were in trouble. That some large bear was after you… And when we found your hat…"

I could feel the drops of tears landing on my shoulder.

I weakly wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

The last thing I wanted her to experience was something similar to that night again.

Grunkle Stan gave us a minute before he said, "Wendy, we need to get him home."

Wendy agreed and lifted my up on her back. I wrapped my arms around her as she held my thighs. The three of us treaded back into the direction of the Mystery Shack.

My tail waved back and forth as I laid against her back. I could smell Mabel's strawberry shampoo she used in the shower this morning.

"You smell nice." I whispered to her.

I didn't have to see her face to know she was blushing.

We finally reached the Mystery Shack as a worried teary Mabel came bursting through the front doors. She called my name and I smiled and nodded at her letting her know I was ok. Wendy quickly took me into the living room and set on the couch.

I took another few minutes to rest until I noticed Grunkle Stan, Mabel, Candy and Grenda were all staring at me.

I looked to Wendy and we both knew what they were wondering.

"Ok." I said with a heavy sigh.

"I guess I should explain the tail and the ears."

I then slowly sat up, which Wendy was against but I ignored her worry. I'd live through severe exhaustion.

I waved my giant fluffy tail back and forth behind me almost teasing Mabel since she tried to keep herself away so she wouldn't hurt me.

I gave another heavy sigh and patted the spot on the couch next to me to give her approval to come and do what I knew she'd eventually do.

As she jumped to the spot next to me, I said, "Just…be careful with it…"

Mabel first gently stroked my tail to feel the soft silky fur. And when she got used to it she hugged it like a pillow and rubbed her big cheeks on it. She seemed to be really enjoying herself though she might be confused to why I had a tail in the first place.

Suddenly Candy and Grenda without permission came over and started feeling and rubbing my ears. I was going to yell at them but many things kept me from doing so. One, they were Mabel's friends. Two, I was too exhausted to argue. And three, I ended up liking it.

As the three younger girls were occupied, Wendy and I decided to explain my situation to Grunkle Stan. The girls also closely listened in on the conversation. Mabel was particularly angry when she heard I ran over the cute defenseless fox. But all in all, they now understood the situation.

"So… Have you found a way to turn yourself back to normal?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"I'm still looking into it, but nothing solid yet."

"Great!"

"Great?" I questioned.

"Yeah! You're a walking mythical creature! I made a ton of money just putting you in a wolf costume. Think of how much money I can make with you having an actual fox tail and ears!"

"Stan I'm not going to be a roadside attraction again! It's demeaning!"

"I can see it now! FOX BOY! Fifteen dollars for entry and ten dollars to pull on his tail!"

I grabbed my sensitive tail and held it close to my chest to protect it.

"Like I told Mabel these are sensitive. You can't just go tugging on it."

"Don't worry kid, I'm just joking! Or maybe I'm not. Just get some rest, you had a rough day. I'm heading to bed so don't cause too much noise."

Grunkle Stan then just left us in the living room.

"Mabel. You should get back to your slumber party. I'm sure you want to finish your duck-tective marathon."

"What about you Bro-bro?"

"I'm going to get some rest like Stan said."

As I slowly got up from the couch, Wendy asked, "Fluffy…can I stay with you again tonight?"

Mabel and her friends showed big grins and teased, "Ooooooooooooohh."

My face flushed at the girl's reaction but I nodded for Wendy to come with me. She gave a smile and followed.

Before I passed Mabel she whispered, "I totally get why she calls you fluffy now!"

I grabbed Wendy's hand and we hurried up the stairs before I could get more embarrassed. We closed the door behind us and I flopped onto my bed face first.

"Well, at least you don't have to hide your tail anymore." Wendy said as she sat next to me.

"Not with the way Stan is talking. I might have to lay low for a while and stay out of his sight before he gets any more bright ideas."

Wendy giggled then she started to pet my tail. I moved my tail to the flow of her hand as she petted the silk fur. It was relaxing and calming. After a few minutes of petting my tail, Wendy laid next to me and held me close. I could hear her heart beat. I could feel her warmth. I could smell her strawberry hair. We cuddled with each other and whispered about nothing and everything. Just enjoying being so close together. And after a while, we fell asleep in each other's arms. Too exhausted and lazy to even change our clothes.


End file.
